


Medieval (Nederlandse versie)

by DorchadasSonas



Series: Chaos in middeleeuws Schotland [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Medieval, Middeleeuwen, Murder, Mystery, Royalty
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorchadasSonas/pseuds/DorchadasSonas
Summary: Wanneer een bediende van het kasteel verdwijnt slaan de andere kinderen uit het weeshuis waar de jongen woonde alarm. Ze schakelen de hulp in van de kinderen die op het kasteel wonen om het mysterie op te lossen.
Series: Chaos in middeleeuws Schotland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086062
Kudos: 1





	1. een (on)gewone werkdag

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo iedereen.  
> Ik heb dit verhaal een tijd geleden geschreven. Misschien dat ik het later nog een keer ga verbeteren, maar ik ben eerst met het vervolg van dit verhaal bezig.  
> Tips zijn altijd welkom en reacties zijn ook erg welkom.  
> Dit is de Nederlandse versie van Medieval. (De engelse versie staat ook op mijn account)

Het licht scheen zachtjes door de ramen. Het licht scheen zachtjes in het gezicht van Sophie. Zachtjes werd ze wakker. Slaperig keek ze de kamer door. Aan de andere kant van de kamer lag haar zusje Phlanaïda te slapen. Zachtjes stapte Sophie uit bed. Ze deed zo zachtjes mogelijk om haar zusje niet wakker te maken. Als eerst ging ze naar de badkamer van het weeshuis. Ze zou snel een bad nemen en haar dagelijkse jurk wassen. Daarna zou ze haar werkkleding aandoen en snel ontbijten.  
Toen Sophie aan haar ontbijt kwam haar zusje aangelopen. Ze kwam snel naast haar zus aan tafel zitten. Niet zolang daarna kwamen Kathleena en Evangelie ook bij hen zitten. “Jullie hebben echt geluk met jullie werk. Jullie mogen in dat luxe kasteel werken. Wij moeten hier de hele dag bedden opmaken en kleren wassen.” Zei Evangelie zuchtend. “Oh ik wil graag ruilen hoor.” Mompelde Sophie. “Ik word alleen maar afgesnauwd door Deamhanna. Gelukkig hoeft mijn zusje dat niet te ondergaan. Zij is het dienstmeisje van de twee prinsen.” De vier meiden waren net klaar met eten toen Phlanaïda de kar al aan zag komen. Deze kar nam een paar kinderen van het weeshuis mee om op het kasteel te werken. Samen met Sophie en Tom, een vervelende maar ook best grappige jongen, liep ze naar de kar. Ze gingen op de bankjes achter in de platte wagen zitten en wachtte rustig tot ze bij het kasteel aankwamen.  
Toen ze bij het kasteel aankwamen keek Sophie naar het raam boven de poort. Ze wist precies dat de prinsessen daar nu les hadden.

Deamhanna luisterde naar de hoeven van het paard dat onder hen door de poort reed. Ze wist dat de weeskinderen weer gearriveerd waren. Ze keer kort naar haar hofdame Marvene die lesgaf over het koninkrijk. Deamhanna keek naar het tafeltje naast haar. Vikadie lag op de tafel en gaapte snel. Deamhanna zuchtte en staarde naar haar boek. De les was bijna afgelopen. Hierna had ze les in etiquette en daarna hadden ze vrije tijd. Ze had beloofd dat ze met haar zus en de twee prinsen naar het bos zou gaan. Marvene sloeg haar boek dicht. “Jullie zijn klaar meiden. Goed opgelet. Alleen op het einde was de concentratie weg. Jullie mogen nu gaan.” Deamhanna stond op en pakte haar boek. Vikadie ging snel naast haar staan. “Heb je zin om straks naar het bos te gaan? Ik heb er wel al zin in.” Zei ze enthousiast. Deamhanna zuchtte, terwijl ze langzaam begon te lopen. “Ik heb er wel zin in hoor.” Zei ze kalm.

Sophie sprong als eerst van de wagen af. Ze hielp snel Phlanaïda van de kar. Tom sprong zelf soepel op de grond. Het hoofd van de stallen kwam naar hen toe gelopen. “De prinsen en prinsessen gaan zo een buitenrit maken. Als jullie hier even met z’n drieën helpen om alle paarden klaar te maken voor de rit. Daarna kan Tom zelf weer verder.” Zei Jan. Zelf spande zelf Bucas uit en zadelde haar af. Sophie keek van haar zusje naar Tom. “Oké, wie doet welk paard?” Vroeg Phlanaïda enthousiast. “Ik denk dat ik het best Diablo en Pride kan doen. Als Sophie dan Angus doet dan kun jij Caraïd doen.” Zei Tom, terwijl hij naar de stallen wees. “Goed, laten we dan maar beginnen.” Zei Sophie, terwijl ze naar de Shire stapte.  
Phlanaïda en Sophie stonden rustig Caraïd en Angus te borstelen. Tom had Pride al opgezadeld en ging nu Diablo uit zijn stal. De fries probeerde Tom te bijten. Zodra het paard in de stalgang stond kwam hij omhoog. Hij sloeg wild met zijn voorbenen. “Kom naar beneden jij duivels beest.” Snauwde Tom, terwijl hij hard aan het touw trok. Het paard landde weer op de grond met zijn voorhoeven. Hij steigerde niet meer, maar liep nog wel snuivend met Tom mee. Tom zette Diablo snel vast aan de poetsbalk en pakte snel nog een touwtje waar hij het paard nog een keer mee vast kon zetten. Daarna begon hij te poetsen. Diablo probeerde nog een paar keer te trappen en als hij erbij kon te bijten, maar dat lukte niet meer.  
Tom was naar de zadelkamer gelopen om het zadel van Diablo te halen. Snel gooide hij zadel op de rug van het grote paard. Hij trok snel de singel aan. Snel deed hij het hoofdstel in bij het paard.  
De rest was al klaar. “Laten we ze maar op het binnenplein van de stallen de paarden vast los stappen aan de hand.” Zei Tom. Sophie knikte. “Zou jij Pride erbij vast kunnen houden. Dan kan ik dit duivelse beest goed onder controle houden.” Sophie liep snel naar Tom toe en pakte Pride over. Nu liep ze met Angus en Pride over het plein.

Deamhanna liep na de les door het kasteel naar de stallen. Vikadie liep iets achter haar aan. Op de begane grond van het kasteel kwamen Alexander en Cal bij hen lopen. Het moment dat ze het binnenplein op liepen zag Deamhanna dat Diablo weer eens vervelend aan het doen was. Diablo steigerde en Tom viel op de grond. Diablo probeerde hem te raken met zijn hoeven. Deamhanna rende snel het plein op. Onbewust ging ze rechterop staan. “Diablo!” Riep ze streng. Het paard kwam snel naar haar toegelopen. Phlanaïda hielp Tom geschrokken overeind. Tom keek woedend naar Diablo. “Dat beest is bezeten door de duivel.” Hij keek woedend naar de fries die nu vriendelijk achter Deamhanna stond. De rest keek van Diablo naar Deamhanna naar Tom.” Deamhanna keek hem gemeen aan. “Oh, dus jij denkt dat mijn paard bezeten is door de duivel. Als ik jou was, zou ik nog maar eens nadenken over wat je net gezegd hebt.” Deamhanna steeg op en ging in dameszit zitten. Vikadie zat al op haar Shire. Alexander pakte zijn paard Pride aan van Sophie en steeg op. Cal was al opgestegen en keek vanaf de rug van zijn paard Caraïd het plein rond. “Iedereen klaar om te gaan?” Vikadie en Alexander knikte. “We zijn klaar om te gaan, Cal. Zorg je er wel voor dat we weer op tijd terug zijn. Ik heb straks nog andere lessen.” Zei Deamhanna kalm. Ze reageerde alsof de gebeurtenissen met Tom en Diablo niet gebeurd waren. Cal keek even twijfelachtig naar Deamhanna, maar hij ging niet reageren. “Dan kunnen we gaan. En Deamhanna, we zullen ruim op tijd terug zijn. Ik heb straks nog training met de wachters. Daar moet ik ook op tijd voor terug zijn.” Cal draaide zijn paard richting de poort en draafde snel aan. Deamhanna reed snel door zodat ze naast hem kon rijden. Vikadie en Alexander reden snel achter hen aan.  
Sophie keek de adellijke kinderen na. “Viel het jullie ook op dat Deamhanna opeens uithaalde en daarna deed alsof er niks aan de hand was?” Vroeg ze verbaasd. “Als ik jou was, zou ik nog maar eens nadenken over wat je net gezegd hebt.” Deed Phlanaïda de prinses na. “Wat zou ze daar mee bedoelen?” Vervolgde Phlanaïda. Tom haalde zijn schouders op. “Geen idee. Ik ga de stallen uitmesten. Ik denk dat jullie ook maar aan het werk moeten gaan.” Tom liep naar de stal en haalde een schep en kruiwagen op. Sophie knikte afwezig en samen met haar zus liep ze naar het kasteel. Sophie was diep in gedachte nog bezig met wat Deamhanna had gezegd. Phlanaïda liep naar de kamer van de prinsen. Zelf liep Sophie naar de kamer van Deamhanna en Vikadie. Ze zou beginnen met de bedden opmaken.

Deamhanna reed naast Cal. “Die stalhulp heeft ergens wel een beetje gelijk. Dat paard van jou is soms echt als een dienaar van de duivel.” Zei hij. “Toen ik een keer door de stallen liep probeerde hij me zomaar te bijten.” Zei Alexander, die zich graag met het gesprek wilde bemoeien. “Diablo is gewoon heel erg verdedigend. Daar kan hij weinig aan doen.” Zei Deamhanna, terwijl ze over de hals van Diablo aaide. “Wat Diablo net bij Tom deed was geen verdediging. Dat was poging tot moord in paarden manier.” Zei Alexander grinnikend. “Niet, Diablo was gewoon enthousiast om me te zien.” Snauwde Deamhanna. “Zullen we een stukje gaan galopperen?” Vroeg Vikadie snel tussendoor. Ze probeerde een ruzie te onderscheppen. “Goed! Wie als laatst aan het eind van het pad is moet morgen zijn lelijkste kleren set aantrekken!” Riep Alexander en hij spurtte weg. Deamhanna keek met een glimlach naar haar zus en knikte als een soort teken. Vikadie en zij spurtte tegelijk achter hem aan. Ze haalde hem na een paar galopsprongen alweer in.  
  
Na een tijdje lagen de zusjes nog steeds op kop, maar Alexander reed helemaal achteraan. De zusjes namen hun paarden terug naar stap. Cal reed ook in stap naar hen toe. Alexander kwam in galop nog aanrijden. “Nou, wie heeft er nu verloren?” Vroeg Vikadie met een glimlach. Alexander stak zijn tong uit. “Zullen we zo weer terug gaan rijden? Ik wil niet te laat komen voor mijn training.” Zei Cal, terwijl hij zijn paard alweer terug stuurde. Vikadie wilde protesteren, maar Deamhanna keek haar waarschuwend aan. Met z’n vieren reden ze in galop terug.

Sophie liep nog steeds te tobben over wat Deamhanna had gezegd. Ondertussen liep ze met een volle emmer water de trappen op. Omdat ze zo diep in gedachten was, struikelde ze over de laatste trede van de trap. Al het water klotste over de grond. Ze schrok op uit haar gedachten. Hier zou Deamhanna nog wel een boos over kunnen worden. Snel rende ze naar de keuken om een doek te halen. Ze rende naar boven en begon het water op te deppen. Ze probeerde zo veel mogelijk water weer boven de emmer uit te knijpen. Na een tijdje was het grootste deel van het water weg. Sophie zuchtte opgelucht. Nu zou ze er misschien niet achter komen. Snel, maar voorzichtig, liep ze weer verder naar de kamer van de prinsessen. Ze begon snel de vloer te schrobben. Ze moest alles schoon hebben voordat de prinsessen weer terug waren.  
Toen ze buiten een groep hoeven hoorde aankomen schrok ze. Ze moest nog meer dan de helft van de kamer doen…

Toen de kinderen van adel weer op stal aankwamen stond Tom hen alweer op te wachten. Phlanaïda stond ook bij hem te wachten. “Fijn gereden?” Vroeg ze beleefd aan de prinsen, terwijl die afstegen. “Heerlijk hoor. Wilt u voor onze paarden zorgen?” Dan kan Tom zich over Diablo ontfermen.” Zei Cal, terwijl hij de teugels van zijn paard aan Phlanaïda gaf. “Dat hoeft niet hoor. Ik zadel zelf mijn paard even af en daarna ga ik nog even met hem wandelen.” Zei Deamhanna, terwijl ze af steeg. “Bof jij even, stalhulpje.” Zei ze met een gemene grijns, terwijl ze langs Tom liep. Ze haalde direct het zadel van haar paard af en legde het op de grond. Daarna pakte ze het halster en verwisselde het met het hoofdstel. Ze gooide het hoofdstel ook op de grond. Ze liep met haar paard naar het grasveld iets buiten de kasteelmuren. Zelf ging ze in het gras zitten en liet ze haar paard los.  
Vikadie was, nadat ze was afgestegen, snel naar haar kamer gerend. Ze zag Sophie verschrikt opkijken. “Ik ben het maar. Deamhanna is nog even aan het lopen met haar paard.” Sophie zuchtte opgelucht. Eigenlijk wilde ze vragen of Vikadie misschien kon helpen, maar ze durfde het niet. Ze was nog verbaasder toen Vikadie het zelf voorstelde. “Ik heb anders toch niks te doen. En als je wilt kunnen we dan misschien daarna wel een stuk gaan rijden.” Zei Vikadie, terwijl ze ook begon de grond te boenen. Sophie wilde wat zeggen, maar ze wist dat Vikadie niet zo was als andere prinsessen. Ze was ook wel weer blij dat de prinses haar hielp dus ging ze snel verder.  
Deamhanna plukte een beetje in het gras. Ze keek hoe Diablo rustig stond te grazen. Ze verveelde zich. Opeens kwam er een gedachte in haar hoofd. ‘Wat als ik één van de weeskinderen gevangenneem?” Geschrokken schudde ze haar hoofd. De laatste tijd had ze vaker dit soort gedachtes. Ze werd er soms bang van. Ze hoorde Diablo hinniken en snuiven. Ze keek om en zag Tom naar de mesthoop lopen. Ze staarde naar de grond. Plotseling voelde het alsof ze geen controle meer had over haar eigen lichaam. Het was alsof iemand anders de controle had. Ze kon alleen maar toekijken. Ze stond op en deed alsof ze diep in gedachten verzonken naar Diablo keek. Het touw dat ze vast had in haar handen knoopte ze tot een soort handboeien. Ze hoorde dat Tom zijn kruiwagen had neergezet en in haar richting liep. Ze grijnsde even. “Loop maar naar je eigen einde toe, jongen. Toe maar.” Fluisterde ze zachtjes. Deamhanna probeerde het tegen te houden, maar ze had echt geen controle over haar lichaam. Tom kwam steeds dichterbij. Toen hij naast haar stond en haar net aan wilde tikken draaide ze zich snel om. Ze bond de touwen snel om zijn polsen. Daarna gaf ze hem een klap tegen zijn hoofd waardoor hij een beetje verslapte. Nu kon hij niet meer tegenstribbelen. “Jammer. Goed geprobeerd.” Fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Ze sleepte hem naar de bewakers die bij de poort stonden. “Deze stalhulp probeerde me te verleiden. Dat is verboden. Breng hem naar de kerkers.” De bewakers namen hem over en sleepte hem naar de kerkers. Deamhanna liep gemeen toen ze weer terugliep om haar paard op stal te zetten.

Tegen de avond toen de weeskinderen weer terug naar het weeshuis moesten waren Sophie en Phlanaïda erachter gekomen dat Tom weg was. “Misschien was hij al eerder naar het weeshuis gegaan. Hij is vaak veel eerder klaar dan wij.” Stelde Phlanaïda voor. Sophie knikte en stapte op de kar. “Hij loopt vast niet in zeven sloten tegelijk.” Mompelde ze.  
Toen ze bij het weeshuis aankwamen liepen ze direct door naar de kantine waar de rest aan het eten was. “En was het weer erg om te werken op het kasteel?” Vroeg Evangelie. Sophie haalde haar schouders. “Ik heb weinig met Deamhanna te maken gehad, maar haar paard zorgde wel voor een hoop problemen. Dus ik weet niet.” Zei Sophie met een zucht. Ze wilde niet zeggen dat ze Tom kwijt waren. De volgende dag zou ze wel weer kijken of ze hem in de stallen konden vinden.


	2. Het grote evenement op het kasteel

Sophie en Phlanaïda zaten te ontbijten toen Samira aan kwam lopen. Samira was de eigenaar van het weeshuis. Ze was superaardig en zorgde dat iedereen zich prettig voelde. Eigenlijk was ze een prinses, maar ze heeft haar koninklijke leven opgegeven om voor de weeskinderen te zorgen. “Goedemorgen Samira, is er iets aan de hand?” Vroeg Phlanaïda. “Ja, ik wou jullie vragen of Tom op stal was gebleven?” “Geen idee. We konden hem niet vinden in de stallen gisteravond.” Zei Sophie. “Misschien is hij gebleven om Jan vanochtend te helpen. Er komen veel ridders en prinsen vandaag.” Sophie keek verbaasd naar Samira. “Hoezo? Waarom komen al die ridders naar het kasteel toe?” “Heeft niemand op het kasteel jullie daarover verteld?” Vandaag komen er jonge ridders en prinsen uit de verschillende delen van Schotland. Ze komen naar het kasteel toe om te strijden voor de hand van de twee prinsessen. Dat is een jarenlange traditie en het was te verwachten dat de koning deze traditie voort zou zetten voor zijn dochters.” Legde Samira uit. “Vandaag zullen jullie dan ook vaker in de stallen en in de bediening moeten werken.” Sophie knikte en keek even naar Phlanaïda. Die zat dromerig voor zich uit te staren.

Sophie schrok van de drukte bij het kasteel. Overal liepen ridders, hertogen, prinsessen en prinsen. “Ga de paarden van de ridders aannemen en zadel ze af. Je kunt ze in de lege stallen zetten.” Riep Jan vanuit één van de stallen. Sophie knikte. Ze liep naar een ridder die naar het begin van de stallen liep. “Goedemorgen, heer. Mag ik uw paard van u overnemen?” Vroeg ze beleefd. De ridder knikte. “Graag zelfs.” Sophie pakte de teugels over. Ze keek naar het logo op het tuig van het paard. Het was het logo van het gebied Pitlochery. Ze haalde het zadel en de strijddeken van het paard af. In de stal deed ze het hoofdstel af. Phlanaïda kwam aanlopen met drie paarden van edele uit Perth. Snel nam Sophie er een over en zette die in een stal met het logo van Perth erop. Na 2 uur hadden ze alle paarden van de edele op stal gezet. “We moeten snel even onze kleren afkloppen en dan naar de grote eetzaal. We moeten helpen in de bediening.” Zei Phlanaïda, terwijl ze het stof van haar kleren afklopte. Sophie zuchtte en deed hetzelfde.

Deamhanna keek eens naar haar zusje die haar nette jurk had aangetrokken. “Je ziet er zo mooi uit Vika, je zou deze jurk vaker moeten dragen.” “Maar deze jurk zit niet fijn met paardrijden.” Mopperde Vikadie, terwijl ze met haar haar aan het klieren was. “Kom eens. Ik zal je helpen met je haar.” Deamhanna liep naar haar zus toe. Snel viste ze een haarspelt uit de la van hun make-uptafel. Ze keek even naar het haar van haar zusje. Na een beetje knutselen zette Deamhanna tevreden een stap naar achteren. Vikadie had haar krullige haar in een strakke knot met twee loshangende plukjes naast haar gezicht. Deamhanna pakte een haarspelt met een grote lelie erop. Ze schoof de spelt iets boven de knot in het haar van Vikadie. “Prachtig.” Vikadie glimlachte. “Bedankt zus. Jij ziet er ook mooi uit.” Vika knikte naar de aqua-blauwe jurk van Deamhanna. “Bedankt.” Deamhanna liep naar de spiegel. In haar eigen haar deed ze een bloedrode roos. “Laten we gaan.” Zei ze toen ze klaar was. Samen met Vikadie liepen ze richting de eetzaal.

Sophie stond samen met andere dienstmeisjes klaar om te gaan bedienen. Ze keek naar de verschillende tafels. Van ieder gebied waren minstens twee prinsen en twee prinsessen gekomen. Het was echt een groot evenement. Ze hoorde twee prinsen met elkaar praten over Deamhanna. Sophie wist dat Deamhanna en Vikadie de dochters waren van de koning, maar ze wist niet dat Deamhanna daardoor zo veel invloed had. Dromerig keek Sophie naar alle prinsen. Sophie schrok op uit haar gedachten toen de koninklijke omroeper riep dat Cal, Alexander, Vikadie en Deamhanna gearriveerd waren. Snel keek Sophie naar de grote deuren. Langzaam zwaaide de grote deuren open. Cal en Alexander liepen als eerst de zaal in. Cal droeg zijn zwaard aan zijn riem. Alexander droeg een nep zwaard, omdat hij nog niet genoeg getraind had om een echt zwaard te mogen dragen. Vervolgens kwamen de koning en koningin binnen. Sophie kon direct gelijkenis zien tussen Vikadie en de koningin. Deamhanna leek alleen totaal niet op haar ouders. Achter de koning en koningin liepen Vikadie en Deamhanna. Sophie zuchtte. Ze kon wel blijven dromen, maar ze zou nooit een prinses kunnen zijn.


	3. De uitdagingen

Deamhanna keek trots uit over de eetzaal. Iedereen staarde haar vol verwondering aan. Wat wilde je ook als je de dochter van de koning was. Ze ging nog rechterop zitten en legde haar armen met een sierlijke beweging op de armleuningen van haar troon. Ze glimlachte kort naar de prinsen die haar aan zaten te staren. Snel keek ze naar haar vader, de koning, toen die opstond om zijn toespraak ging houden. “Welkom iedereen op dit grote feest. Zoals iedereen weet zullen vandaag de aanstaande partners van mijn twee dochters gekozen worden.” De koning keek rustig de zaal rond. “Zoals algemeen bekend zullen de prinsessen zelf kiezen wat de prinsen moeten laten zien om hun hart te winnen.” Hij knikte even naar Deamhanna als teken dat zij zo mocht spreken. “Dan geef ik bij deze het woord aan mijn lieve dochter Deamhanna.” De koning ging rustig zitten in zijn troon. Deamhanna stond sierlijk op. “Ik, Deamhanna, eerstgeborene van het gebied Aberdeen, kies hierbij de uitdaging voor alle prinsen. De uitdaging die jullie moeten doorstaan is een zwaardgevecht. Echter wil ik jullie vaardigheden zowel te voet als te paard zien.” De prinsen knikte. “Dan geef ik nu het woord aan mijn zusje Vikadie.” Deamhanna zette een stap naar achter, maar ging niet in haar troon zitten. Vikadie ging vrolijk staan. “Ik, Vikadie, tweede geborene van het gebied Aberdeen, kies hierbij de uitdaging voor alle tweede geborene prinsen in deze zaal. De opdracht voor jullie is boogschieten vanaf de grond en vanaf een paard.” Deamhanna zuchtte zachtjes. “Meen je dit?” Siste ze zachtjes naar Vikadie. Daarna stapte ze naar voren. “Laat de uitdagingen beginnen.”

Sophie singelde zuchtend het zadel van het laatste paard aan. Ze had heel even kunnen kijken bij de zwaardgevechten van de prinsen. Het ging er best ruig aan toe. Allemaal wilde ze als winnaar uit de uitdaging komen. Uiteindelijk had Cal dit deel gewonnen. Nu was het rij gedeelte aan de beurt. Snel moesten alle bediendes de paarden opzadelen. Sophie had gekeken of ze Tom ergens had gezien, maar ze kon hem nergens vinden. Sophie bracht snel het laatste paard naar zijn eigenaar.  
Phlanaïda kwam naast haar staan. “Ik ben dood op. Ik wilde dat deze dag voorbij was.” Zuchtte ze. “Je bent niet de eerste die hier geen zin in heeft.” Sophie en Phlanaïda draaide zich verbaasd om. Vikadie stond achter hen. Ze had het halster van haar Shire in haar hand. “Wat doet u hier? Moet je niet bij de uitdagingen kijken?” Vroeg Sophie verbaasd. “De prinsen strijden nu nog om de hand van mijn zus. Dus ik kan nog wel even naar buiten. Willen jullie trouwens mee? Ik mocht het paard van Alexander lenen. En één van jullie kan wel op Bucas.” “Kan dat echt?” Vroeg Phlanaïda enthousiast. “We moeten hier blijven om te helpen.” Stamelde Sophie verbaasd. “Ja hoor. Ik heb het aan mijn vader gevraagd en hij vond het goed.” Vikadie had ondertussen haar paard uit de stal gehaald en was nu bezig om het zadel op zijn rug te leggen. “Oké, ik ga dan wel op Bucas. Maar daar hebben we geen rijzadel voor, toch?” Vroeg Sophie. “Oh, dat geeft niks. Dan rij je toch gewoon met mijn zadel.” Vikadie haalde haar eigen zadel van haar paard en legde die op Bucas. Daarna rende ze weg en kwam terug met een lang schapenvacht en een losse singel. “Dan rij ik hier wel mee.” Grijnsde ze. Snel zadelde ze alle drie de paarden verder op.  
Toen ze allemaal klaar waren stegen ze op. Sophie zuchtte opgelucht. Dit was veel te lang geleden dat ze dit gedaan had. Op zich kon ze wel een beetje paardrijden. Toen ze nog bij haar ouders woonde had hun buurman die een boer was een trekpaard. Soms mocht ze daarop rijden. Toen de buurman overleed hadden haar ouders het paard geërfd. Drie jaar daarna was het paard overleden van ouderdom.  
Ondertussen waren de drie meiden al naar het bos gestapt. “Dit is best leuk. Nooit gedacht dat ik ooit op een paard kon rijden. En al helemaal niet op een paard dat door iemand van adel gereden wordt.” Zei Phlanaïda trots. Sophie knikte. Ze was totaal verbaasd. “Zullen we een stuk gaan draven. Verderop is een pad waar je goed kan galopperen.” Stelde Vikadie voor. Sophie en Phlanaïda knikte.  
Na een half uur kwamen de drie meiden weer terug bij de stallen. “Dit was geweldig. Ik wist niet dat jij zo goed kon rijden.” Zei Vikadie vrolijk tegen Sophie. Ze reden rustig het plein bij de stallen op. Toen ze de hoek om reden kreeg Sophie een hart verzakking. Deamhanna stond met haar armen over elkaar en met een blik vol vuur te wachten. “Vikadie, waar kom jij vandaan? Je bent 5 minuten te laat.” Snauwde ze woedend. Vikadie liet zich snel van haar Shire afglijden en staarde naar de grond. “Het spijt me zus. Ik was even rijden met Sophie en Phlanaïda.” “En dat is precies het probleem. Ze zijn weeskinderen. Die verdienen het niet om op onze paarden te rijden.” Snauwde Deamhanna grillig, terwijl ze gemeen naar Sophie en Phlanaïda keek. “Je mag trouwens weer opstijgen Vikadie. We gaan rijden over het terrein heen.” Deamhanna draaide op haar hakken om richting Sophie en Phlanaïda. “Wat jullie betreft. Zadel de paarden af en zet ze op stal.” Deamhanna liep snel langs Sophie en Phlanaïda en keurde ze geen blink waardig.

Deamhanna keek trots om zich heen. Ze zat hoog gezeten op haar Shire. Ze keek samen met haar zusje toe hoe de prinsen aan het schieten waren met de pijl en boog. “Je hebt wel een goede keuze.” Fluisterde ze met een glimlach naar haar zusje. Vikadie haalde haar schouders op. “Heb jij al een prins gekozen?” Vroeg ze. “Waarschijnlijk Cal, maar die prins uit Lerwick deed ook goed zijn best.” Deamhanna staarde even afwezig voor zich uit. Vikadie zuchtte zachtjes en keek weer naar het boogschieten. De laatste prins had geschoten.” “Die heeft een goede techniek en schiet ook nog eens goed in de roos.” Fluisterde Vikadie. Deamhanna keek snel naar de prins. Daarna glimlachte ze naar haar zus. “Geen slechte keus.” Fluisterde ze terug. “Wat is de planning voor hierna?” Vroeg Vikadie. Deamhanna keek even om zich heen. De meeste prinsen waren weer naar hun familie groepen gelopen. “Eerst moeten ze de andere uitdaging die je had opgegeven uitvoeren. Daarna hebben we heel even wat tijd voor ons zelf. Al laatst hebben we een diner met alle prinsen die hebben meegedaan aan de uitdagingen.” Somde Deamhanna op, terwijl de eerste ridder te paard met pijl en boog naar de hogere doelen reed.  
Sophie was weer in de stallen bezig toen Deamhanna aankwam rijden. Sophie schrok zich rot. Ze dacht direct over alles waar Deamhanna over zou kunnen mopperen. Sophie keek dan ook heel verbaasd toen Deamhanna gewoon langs haar heen reed en een eindje verderop afsteeg. Sophie ging snel verder met de stallen uitmesten. Ze hield Deamhanna wel extra goed in de gaten. Maar toen Sophie twee minuten later keek was de prinses alweer weg. Sophie zuchtte opgelucht en ging maar weer rustig verder.

Deamhanna had zonder al te veel na te denken een cape omgedaan. Het voelde weer alsof iemand anders controle over haar had. Ze kon alleen maar toekijken hoe ze snel de trappen van het kasteel af liep. Op de begane grond controleerde ze of niemand haar volgde. Snel rende ze de wenteltrap af naar de kerkers. Deamhanna probeerde zichzelf tegen te houden, maar het lukte niet. Langzaam liep ze op de bewakers in de gang af. “Heeft hij nog commentaar gegeven?” Vroeg ze streng. De bewakers bogen voor haar. “Nee, prinses. Mogen wij vragen wat u nu van plan bent met hem.” Deamhanna dacht rustig na. “Laat mij eerst maar eens kijken.” De bewaker deed de deur voor haar open. Deamhanna keek met een flauwe grijns naar Tom. Hij keek woedend terug. “Jij duivel! Wat moet je van me?” Siste hij. “Kijk nou, iemand heeft ontdekt wat de betekenis is van mijn naam. Wat knap.” Lachte Deamhanna sarcastisch. Ze negeerde zijn vraag volledig. Ze leunde tegen de muur naast de deur en keek hem geheimzinnig aan. “Wat ga je met me doen? Hoe lang ga je me hier houden?” Tom probeerde zich stoer te houden, maar de angst was duidelijk te zien in zijn ogen. “Je komt hier niet meer levend uit.” Deamhanna schrok van wat ze zelf zei, maar ze kon zichzelf niet tegen houden. Ze kon alleen maar toe kijken hoe ze haar werpmes pakte. Ze begon het mes langzaam tussen haar vingers door te draaien. “Waarschijnlijk ga ik je eerst een paar avonden martelen.” Tom keek geschrokken. “Wat? Nee! Waarom? Ik heb je niks misdaan!” Riep hij geschrokken. Deamhanna gooide haar werpmes hard in zijn richting. Tom sloot gespannen zijn ogen, toen hij ze weer open deed zag hij dat het mes trillen naast hem in de stenen muur stond. Tom keek geschrokken van het mes naar Deamhanna. “Hou je mond. Jij hebt mij misschien niks aangedaan, maar je familie wel.” Snauwde ze. Ze draaide zich om en liep statig de cel uit. Ze richtte zich tot de bewakers. “Martel hem tot ik terug kom. Dat zal zo rond het diner zijn.” Deamhanna liep snel naar de wenteltrap. Ze wilde net de eerste trede op stappen toen ze al schreeuwen van pijn uit de cel hoorde komen. Met een gemene grijns liep ze de trap op. Boven aan de trap had Deamhanna pas weer echt zelf controle over haar lichaam. Ze verstopte haar gezicht in haar handen. “Wat gebeurt hier?” Snikte ze zachtjes. Ze keek naar haar kleren. Er zat allemaal stof op. Ze rende snel naar haar kamer.


	4. Op zoek naar de waarheid

Deamhanna rende haar kamer in. Snel klopte ze het stof van haar kleren. Ze werkte snel haar haar bij. Met een zucht keek Deamhanna in de spiegel. Ze kon niet verklaren wat er net gebeurd was. Ze veegde de tranen die over haar wangen rolde snel weg. Snel ging ze weer statig overeind staan. Daarna liep ze snel weer naar beneden. Ze haalde diep adem voordat ze de eetzaal in liep. Iedereen van adel die al in de zaal was maakte een kleine buiging naar haar. Beleefd maakte ze iedere keer een buiging terug. Ze liep naar de plek waar haar vader en moeder al aan het hoofd van de tafel zaten. Haar vader was al aan het kletsen met een paar oude vrienden uit de oorlog. Haar moeder gaf een paar bevelen aan enkele dienstmeisjes. “Mam, waarom staan er twee tafels in de eetzaal? Ik dacht dat alle prinsen en prinsessen bij de volwassenen zouden zitten.” Deamhanna keek haar moeder verbaasd aan. “Je vader en ik hadden bedacht dat het voor jullie misschien gezelliger zou zijn als jullie met alleen andere van jullie eigen leeftijd aan een tafel zouden zitten.” Deamhanna rolde zuchtend haar ogen, maar ging toch maar aan de andere tafel zitten. Direct kwam er een prins bij zitten. Eentje uit Perth wist ze en ze wist ook dat hij had mee gestreden in de uitdaging voor haar hand. “Je kon goed vechten. De volgende keer moet je alleen wel opletten dat je je verdediging niet laat vallen.” Zei ze vriendelijk. “Bedankt. Ik zal erop proberen te letten.” Zei de prins gespannen. “U ziet er erg indrukwekkend uit op uw prachtige Shire. Het is een mooi, maar toch stevig gebouwd dier.” Zei een andere prins die aan kwam lopen en er bij kwam zitten. “Ik ben trouwens Maven. Ik ben het broertje van deze zenuwpees hier.” Hij klopte de prins uit Perth op zijn schouders. “Aangenaam kennis te maken. En bedankt voor het compliment over mijn paard. Het is inderdaad een prachtig beest. Soms is hij ook wel erg sterk. Hij zal mij altijd beschermen en dan is hij zeer moeilijk te stoppen. En daarnaast is hij één van de vier paarden die worden gebruikt voor de executies.” Zei Deamhanna trots. Ze keek naar de andere mensen die er ondertussen bij kwamen zitten.  
Een hele hoop leken dat laatste opgepikte te hebben. “Ik verzorg ook persoonlijk de vier paarden voor het vierendelen, omdat het zeer gevoelige paarden zijn. Daarnaast ben ik ongeveer de enige die weet hoe het tuig daarvoor vast moet.” Vervolgde Deamhanna. “Maar zoiets is toch helemaal niks voor een prinses?” Vroeg een wat jongere prins die iets verder aan de tafel zat. “Oh, ik doe het al sinds ik me kan herinneren.” Zei Deamhanna met een glimlach. 

Na het diner had iedereen weer even vrije tijd. De dienstmeisjes waren ook klaar. Sophie en Phlanaïda liepen weer naar de stal waar Jan de platte kar alweer had klaargezet. “Jan, heb jij Tom vandaag gezien? We dachten dat hij op stal was gebleven om vroeg te kunnen helpen, alleen we hebben hem niet gezien.” Vroeg Phlanaïda bezorgd. “Nee, sorry meissie. Ik heb hem hier niet gezien. Dus we vertrekken direct, want ik heb geen tijd om langer te wachten.” Zei Jan, terwijl hij Bucas in draf aanzetten.  
Toen ze bij het weeshuis aankwamen stond Samira al buiten te wachten. “Hebben jullie Tom niet gevonden?” vroeg ze bezorgd, toen ze hem niet op de kar zag. “Waar kan die jongen toch zitten. Mompelde ze. Langzaam liep Samira weer naar binnen. Sophie haalde haar schouders op. “Hij loopt echt niet in zeven sloten tegelijk.” Sophie en Phlanaïda liepen naar de kamer van Samira. Sophie deed voorzichtig de deur open. “Samira, is alles goed?” Vroeg Phlanaïda. Samira keek om en zuchtte. “Ik wil gewoon weten waar hij is. Ik maak me zorgen.” Phlanaïda knuffelde Samira. “We vinden hem wel.” Ondertussen was Maria, een meisje van 19 jaar, aan komen lopen. “Maar is het niet heel vreemd, dit is al de zoveelste vermissing van een weeskind in bijna 4 jaar. Bijna allemaal waren het jongens die in de stallen van het kasteel werkte. Dat vraagt toch gewoon om twijfels.” “Durf jij echt de koninklijke familie in twijfel te trekken?” vroeg een jongetje verbaasd. “Het is toch duidelijk! Er gebeurt daar iets waar niet iedereen of beter gezegd niemand van op de hoogte is!” Zei Maria verontwaardigd. “Het wordt hoog tijd dat we er achter komen wat er aan de hand is op het kasteel.” Phlanaïda stak juichend haar vuist in de lucht. “Wie doet er mee om er achter te komen wat er gebeurt op het kasteel!” een heleboel oudere kinderen staken hun handen op. Iedereen moest lachen toen Samira vastberaden haar hand in de lucht stak. “Ik doe ook mee. Het is altijd verstandig om een prinses in het complot te hebben. Phlanaïda, jij bent goede vrienden met Vika en Alexander. Kun je hun misschien vragen om mee te doen?” Phlanaïda knikte. “Degene die op de markt werken kunnen ook rond vragen.” Stelde Phlanaïda voor. “Misschien dat we dan een spoor vinden.” Zei Sophie. Enthousiast om het avontuur dat hen te wachten stond ging iedereen plannen uitwerken om onderzoek te kunnen doen.

Vermoeid liep Deamhanna naar haar kamer. Vikadie liet zich vermoeid op haar bed vallen. Ze hadden nog een avondbal gehad en nu waren ze dood op. Deamhanna deed heel even haar ogen dicht. Toen ze haar ogen weer opende had ze weer geen controle over haar lichaam. Vikadie lag al te slapen. Deamhanna liep naar de kerkers. Toen de wachters haar al aan zagen komen deden ze de deur van de cel al open. Deamhanna probeerde zichzelf tegen te houden, maar het lukt niet. Tom zat nog na te hijgen van het verzetten tegen de marteling. “Jij…jij…monster!” Hijgde hij. “Waarom…doe je…dit? Ik heb… je…nooit…wat…misdaan.” Tom zakte vermoeid op zijn knieën. “Waarom?” fluisterde hij. Deamhanna knielde bij hem neer. Ze zette haar vingers onder zijn kin en duwde zijn hoofd omhoog, zodat hij gedwongen werd in haar ogen te kijken. “Ik moet gewoon af en toe iemand vermoorden. Anders ga ik me vervelen. Als je zo’n vreselijk geheim meedraagt heeft je leven toch net iets meer uitdaging, vind je ook niet?” Deamhanna glimlachte gemeen. “En jij bent een gevaar voor mijn leven en mijn familie.” Siste ze. Tom keek haar geschrokken aan. “Wat bedoel je?” Stotterde hij. “Jouw vader heeft geprobeerd mijn familie te vermoorden. En ik weet dat jij net zo bent als je vader.” Tom schudde snel zijn hoofd, zodat hij niet meer in de ogen van Deamhanna hoefde te kijken. “Ik vind dat het een vreselijke uitdaging is. Hopelijk ontdekken ze je geheim en zetten ze je op de brandstapel!” Deamhanna stond op en wilde weglopen. Ze trok haar werpmes nog uit de muur en liep toen naar de deur. “Je bent een lafaard! De andere weeskinderen zullen me echt wel gaan missen en dan gaan ze op zoek naar mij. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze me al aan het zoeken!” Schreeuwde Tom haar na. “Ik hoop dan voor je dat ze op tijd zijn. Nog twee dagen en ze kunnen je lichaam uit het bos gaan halen.” Zei Deamhanna, terwijl ze hem met een gemene grijns aan keek. Daarna liep ze de deur weer uit. Ze richtte zich kort tot de bewakers. “Jullie hoeven hier niet te blijven staan. Je mag hier niet over praten. Met niemand!” Siste Deamhanna streng. “Als ik wel merk dat jullie met iemand hebben gesproken dan zullen jullie hier ook opgesloten worden.” Siste ze. Daarna liep ze snel naar haar kamer. Pas in haar kamer kon Deamhanna zich weer controleren. Huilende stortte ze zich op haar bed. Ze wilde dat ze dit tegen kon houden, maar het lukte niet. Ze was zo bang voor wat er aan de hand was.


	5. De vreemde reactie

Toen Sophie de volgende ochtend het weeshuis uit liep was ze verbaasd. Vikadie, Alexander en Cal stonden voor de deur, hoog gezeten op hun paarden. Vikadie had twee grotere paarden vast. Cal hield een fries vast en Alexander had een middelgrote pony vast. “Wat doen jullie hier? Ik bedoel, moeten jullie niet op het kasteel zijn?” stamelde Sophie. “Mijn nicht stuurde me een brief. Ze wilde graag dat wij jullie op kwamen halen.” Zei Vikadie vrolijk. “Omdat jullie iets te vertellen zouden hebben.” Vulde Cal de zin aan. “En we moesten van Deamhanna ook twee nieuwe stalhulpen meebrengen. De anderen zouden het niet redden, zei ze.” Alexander wees naar de vier paarden. “Ehh, ja. Natuurlijk. Ik zal mijn zusje even halen. En ik weet ook nog wel mensen die in de stallen willen werken.” Sophie rende weer naar binnen en haalde de rest op.  
Na zeven minuten had ze iedereen gevonden en waren ze allemaal opgestegen. Vlug reden ze weg. “Wat is er zo dringend dat jullie wilde vertellen?” Vroeg Cal. “Tom is vermist!” Zeiden Evangelie, Kathleena en Phlanaïda direct in koor. “Tom? Bedoel je die jongen die bijna vertrapt werd door Diablo?” Vroeg Alexander verbaasd. “Ja, hij ja. We hebben hem sinds die dag niet meer gezien.” Zei Sophie zacht. Hoewel Tom soms erg vervelend kon doen miste ze hem wel. “De laatste keer dat ik kan herinneren was inderdaad toen hij die mini-ruzie had met Deamhanna. Misschien kunnen we haar vragen of ze weet waar hij is.” Zei Vikadie, terwijl ze aandraafde. De rest volgde gewillig.  
Na een tijdje kwam de poort van het kasteel al in zicht. “We zijn er.” Zei Alexander, terwijl hij zijn paard liet stappen. “Drie keer raden wie de in zwart gehulde persoon bij de stallen is.” Vulde Vikadie aan.  
Er stonden drie friezen op het buiten plein. Deamhanna liep snel om alle paarden heen en borstelde ze om beurten. Ze had niet eens door dat de andere stonden te kijken. Cal kuchte hard. Van schrik liet ze de borstel uit haar handen vallen. Deamhanna keek boos op. “Oh, jullie zijn het. Ik was heel druk bezig.” “Dat zagen we.” Mopperde Cal. “Waar heb je überhaupt alle paarden voor nodig?” Vroeg hij. Deamhanna negeerde hem en richtte zich tot Evangelie die op de fries reed. “Jij, wat is jouw naam?” Vroeg ze. Er klonk een geïrriteerde ondertoon in haar stem. “Ehh, mijn naam is Evangelie. Kan ik wat voor u doen vrouwe Deamhanna?” “Je kunt inderdaad wat voor me doen. Van dat paard afstijgen, hem afzadelen en met een halster om vastzetten naast de drie friezen. Zet hem aan de kant van Gate.” Deamhanna gooide snel een halster op de grond voor Evangelie en daarna liep ze snel door naar de zadelkamer. De rest steeg ook af. Snel zadelde iedereen zijn paard af. Toen Alexander klaar was met zijn paard liep hij de stallen weer uit. Hij keek verbaasd op toen hij iemand hoorde huilen. Evangelie probeerde met trillende handen het paard vast te zetten aan de balk. Langzaam liepen er tranen over haar wangen. Alexander liep naar haar toe. “Gaat het?” Vroeg hij rustig. “Ik ben gewoon een beetje gestrest. Ik moet plotseling op het kasteel gaan werken en dan is Deamhanna gelijk zo boos. Daarom weet ik even niet zo goed wat ik moet doen.” Snikte ze zachtjes. “Ik kan niet eens een fatsoenlijke knoop maken om dit paard vast te zetten.” Alexander pakte het touw van haar aan en legde er snel een knoop in. “Ik heb vandaag vrij weinig te doen. Zou je het anders leuk vinden om met mij een wandeling door het bos te maken? Dan kun je even tot rust komen.” Stelde hij voor. Evangelie knikte, terwijl ze haar tranen wegveegde.

Deamhanna had snel twee tuigen gepakt voor de friezen. Ze was alweer zo druk bezig met alles regelen dat ze niet door had dat Cal, Vikadie en Sophie haar de hele tijd aan stonden te kijken. Ze had net alle tuigen neergelegd bij de paarden, toen Cal weer kuchte. Deamhanna schrok zich weer rot. “Wat moet je?” Snauwde. Ze herpakte zichzelf snel. “Sorry, ik werd even boos. Wat wil je weten?” Zei Deamhanna rustig. “Ik heb een vraag voor je.” Zei Cal kalm. “Vertel. Ik ga ondertussen bezig om de paarden klaar te maken voor hun taak.” Deamhanna liep naar het eerste paard en pakte zijn tuig. “Weet jij toevallig waar die stalhu- “Cal realiseerde zich waar Deamhanna de paarden voor optuigde. “Dat zijn de tuigen voor het vierendelen! Waarom tuig je ze daarvoor op?” Snauwde hij naar Deamhanna. Die keek koeltjes terug. “Weet je nog dat er laatst een boerenfamilie is uitgemoord?” Cal knikte kort. “Ze hebben de moordenaar gevonden en die krijgt vandaag zijn straf.” Met een flauwe glimlach liep ze naar het volgende paard.  
Toen ze het laatste paard ook had opgetuigd pakte ze van alle paarden de teugels. “Komen jullie kijken bij de show?” Vroeg ze met een mysterieuze grijns. Cal liep zuchtend achter Deamhanna aan. “Je hoeft niet te gaan, toch?” Vroeg Sophie. “Helaas wel. Een van de weinige verplichtingen die ik heb.” Mopperde Cal. “Dan ga ik mee.” Sophie rende snel naar Cal toe. “Nee, het is vreselijk. Je hoeft echt niet mee.” Zei Cal snel, maar Sophie liep al naast hem.


	6. Escalatie

Deamhanna stond met de vier paarden aan haar hand te wachten. De koning las voor de laatste keer het oordeel op. “Nu zal de straf uitgevoerd worden!” Zei de koning met luide stem. Deamhanna liep met de vier paarden naar de gevangene toe. Ze maakte ieder paard vast aan een arm of een been van de gevangene. “Dit is geen werk voor een prinses.” Mompelde de gevangene. “Hou je mond. Je hebt geen recht om te praten. En je bent niet de enigste die het vraagt.” Siste Deamhanna. Ze klikte de boei van het laatste tuig om zijn pols. Rustig ging ze op afstand staan. Diablo schraapte met zijn hoef over de grond en begon zachtjes te snuiven. “Rustig, Diablo.” Deamhanna keek haar vader aan en wachtte op het teken. Ze voelde dat ze weer de controle over haar lichaam begon te verliezen. Ze schudde snel met haar hoofd. Het hielp even, maar al snel kwam het gevoel terug. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag Deamhanna dat Cal haar achterdochtig aankeek. Deamhanna keek weer naar haar vader. Hij gaf het teken. Alsof het een reflex was ging ze stevig rechtop staan. “Diablo!” Ze wachtte even tot ze de aandacht van haar paard had. “Trekken!” Zei ze streng. Direct sprong Diablo weg in draf. De andere paarden begonnen rustig te stappen. Deamhanna voelde haar controle over haar lichaam wegglijden en ze hoorde zichzelf praten zonder dat ze het tegen kon houden. “Diablo, blijven stappen.” Siste ze. Het paard ging rustig over in stap. De moordenaar schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Deamhanna begon zachtjes te lachen. Ze verborg haar glimlach achter haar hand. Met een snel handgebaar liet Deamhanna de paarden aandraven. “Je einde is nabij. Ik zal je weer ontmoeten in de hel.” Fluisterde ze zachtjes. Deamhanna knipte in haar vingers. Diablo gaf een bok, waardoor de man met zijn nek op de stenen klapte. Hij verslapte direct. “Cadeautje van mij, voor jou. Hoef je het ergste niet mee te maken.” Deamhanna lachte zachtjes achter haar hand. Ze zag dat Cal haar nog even achterdochtig aankeek. Toen liep Cal weg samen met Sophie.

Toen de paarden klaar waren nam Deamhanna ze alle vier weer mee naar de stallen. Eén voor één haalde ze het tuig van ze af en borstelde ze na. Snel zette ze weer op stal. Daarna maakte ze snel het tuig schoon. Toen alles weer schoon was rende ze naar het kasteel. Snel wisselde ze haar jurk om. Ze liep snel de trap weer af. Ze wilde net richting de kerkers lopen, toen Sophie en Cal aankwamen lopen. Cal zag Deamhanna als eerst staan. Hij wilde Sophie een andere kant op leiden, maar Sophie rende naar Deamhanna toe. “Is alles in orde? Je leek last van je hoofd te hebben, toen je de paarden vast hield net.” Deamhanna schudde haar hoofd. “Het gaat prima. Ik had gewoon last van de zon die in mijn ogen scheen.” Sophie knikte zachtjes, maar Cal keek verbaasd naar Deamhanna. “Het was bewolkt.” Mopperde hij. Deamhanna keek hem boos aan. “Misschien heb ik sneller last van de zon dan jij.” Siste ze. Cal keek haar met samengeknepen ogen aan. “Misschien… Weet dat ik je in de gaten houd.” Beet hij naar Deamhanna toe. Hij trok Sophie zachtjes mee en liep snel verder. Deamhanna keek hem woedend na. Toen ze zeker wist dat Cal weg was liep ze de trap af naar de kerker. Ze pakte de sleutel van de cel uit het zakje aan haar riem en stapte de gevangenis in. Tom zat met een stokje in het stof te tekenen. Hij keek op toen Deamhanna binnenstapte. Hij stond op en rende op haar af. Hij probeerde met zijn handen naar haar nek te grijpen. Voor hij haar kon bereiken kwamen de kettingen strak te staan. Hij schoot een klein stukje terug achteruit, maar hij liep direct weer woedend op haar af. “Doe je een poging om me te wurgen?” Vroeg ze kalm. Deamhanna hoorde een stem in haar hoofd die haar toefluisterde hoe ze Tom kon straffen. Vliegensvlug vloog ze op hem af en draaide zijn arm hardhandig op zijn rug. Hij schreeuwde het uit. “AU! Het spijt me! Ik wilde je helemaal niet wurgen! Ik bedoelde het niet zo.” Schreeuwde hij. Deamhanna sloot de deur en daarna maakte ze de boeien los van Tom zijn polsen. Nog voor hij ze soepel kon draaien duwde Deamhanna hem al tegen de muur. Ze drukte zijn keel dicht. “Vandaag krijg je een persoonlijke marteling van mij. De martelprinses haar zelve.” Deamhanna hoorde dat haar stem anders was dan normaal, maar ze schrok er niet meer van. Tom daar in tegen keek haar angstig aan. “Wie ben jij?” Fluisterde hij, terwijl hij haar hand van zijn keel af probeerde te krijgen. “Laat me los!” Schreeuwde hij met het beetje lucht dat hij nog had. Hij begon te hoesten en te proesten. “Laat… me… los! Dit verdien… ik…. Niet!” Hij probeerde haar armen te krabben in de hoop dat ze los zou laten, maar hij voelde zijn kracht verzwakken. “Ik…stik…” murmelde hij met een laatste beetje adem. Deamhanna liet hem los en hoestend en proestend zakte hij tegen de muur op de grond. “Ik had liever gehad dat je me had verstikt. Dan hoefde ik jou niet meer aan te kijken.” Grijnsde hij flauwtjes. Direct schreeuwde hij het weer uit van de pijn. Deamhanna had woedend haar werpmes net iets boven zijn knie gegooid. Snel wilde hij het mes er uit trekken, maar Deamhanna hield hem tegen. “Als je hem verkeerd uit je been trekt kun je je been volledig verpesten. Dat zou je niet willen, toch?” Deamhanna keek Tom gemeen aan. “En ik moet geloven dat jij hem er wel veilig uittrekt?” Deamhanna luisterde niet en trok het mes er snel en direct uit. Tom schreeuwde het uit. “Welke marteling is tot nu toe erger? Deze of die van gister?” “Deze.” Piepte Tom. “Dat is mooi.” Gromde Deamhanna. Ze klikte de boeien weer om zijn polsen. Daarna liep ze weg, maar liet de deur open. Na twee minuten kwam ze terug met een ijzeren stok met aan het einde het gespiegelde vormpje van een D met duivelhoorns. Met haar mes sneed ze zijn mouw open. “Wat ga je doen?” Vroeg hij angstig, terwijl Tom achteruit kroop. “Brandmerken.” Mompelde Deamhanna. “WAT?!” Vroeg Tom geschrokken. “Dit!” Deamhanna drukte de staaf op zijn bovenarm. Tom schreeuwde het hard uit van de pijn. Deamhanna duwde het teken nog extra goed in zijn huid en haalde daarna de staaf weg. Ze bracht de staaf direct weg. Ze kwam snel weer terug. Ze keek naar het teken op zijn arm. Tom keek ook angstig naar het teken. “Van wie is dit teken?” Vroeg hij angstig. “Oh, als ik dat zeg zul je me niet geloven. Maar ik moet weer gaan. Anders gaan de andere me missen.”

Deamhanna liep rustig naar haar kamer. Op haar kamer realiseerde ze zich pas wat ze gedaan had. Ze klopte het stof van haar kleding en liet zich op haar bed vallen. Ze begon zachtjes te huilen. “Ik wil dit niet. Waarom kan ik dit niet tegenhouden?” Deamhanna sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht. “Waarom gebeurt dit bij mij en bij niemand anders. Wat heb ik fout gedaan? Wat heb ik anders gedaan dan de andere.” Ze merkte niet dat Vikadie binnenkwam. “Deamhanna?” Vikadie liep naar haar zus toe. “Is alles goed? Als er iets is kun je het zeggen?” Deamhanna duwde Vikadie zacht weg. “Het gaat prima. Ik heb gewoon hoofdpijn.” Vikadie keek bezorgd. “Je wordt niet ziek, toch? Dat is niet goed. Het land heeft je nodig.” “Nee, Vikadie. Ik word niet ziek. Laat me gewoon met rust.” Vikadie zuchtte. “Oké. Ik ga me omkleden en dan ga ik slapen. Misschien is het verstandig als jij ook gaat slapen.” Deamhanna knikte. Ze kleedde zich snel om en ging vermoeid in haar bed liggen.


	7. Een gespannen diner

Het was vroeg in de ochtend. De lucht was nog rood van de zonsopgang. Sophie stond met Vikadie op het plein van het kasteel. Ze stonden op het trainingsveld en Sophie had een boog vast. Ze hield de boog trillend vast. “Houd de pijl zelf niet vast, maar drie vingers op de draad net iets onder de pijl.” Vikadie verplaatste de hand van Sophie voorzichtig. “Ja, goed zo! Nu aanspannen, tot aan je kin. Even wachten…Los!” De pijl schoot snel weg en landde in de rand van de schietschijf. Sophie zuchtte. “Boogschieten is lastig. Je moet er echt sterk voor zijn. Maar ik wil mezelf wel kunnen verdedigen.” Cal kwam aanlopen. “Moet je na gaan dat deze hier alleen maar in de roos kan schieten.” Zei hij, terwijl hij naar Vika wees. “Kom je ook oefenen?” Vroeg Vikadie, terwijl ze de pijl uit de schietschijf trok. Cal schudde zijn hoofd. “Ik heb een uitnodiging van de koning.” Hij haalde een brief achter zijn rug vandaan. Hij gaf de brief aan Sophie en maakte een kleine buiging. Sophie las de brief snel door. “De koning vraagt of ik wil komen dineren met de koninklijke familie. Phlanaïda, Kathleena en Evangelie mogen ook mee komen.” “Ga je in op de uitnodiging?” Vroeg Vikadie. “Het lijkt me geweldig. Ik ga zeker in op de uitnodiging.” “We moeten toch nog lang wachten tot vanavond. Zou je vanmiddag meewillen op buitenrit. Je kan paarden van hier lenen.” Sophie keek Cal verbaasd aan. “Meen je dat? De laatste keer dat ik met de paarden van hier reed werd Deamhanna boos.” Cal glimlachte. “Ik zal zorgen dat Deamhanna niet boos wordt.” Sophie glimlachte snel. “Ik ga snel mijn taken op het kasteel afmaken.” Sophie rende naar het kasteel.” Cal keek Vikadie aan. “Kun jij Sophie en haar vriendinnen vanavond helpen om goede kleding aan te trekken.” Vikadie knikte.

Het was begin van de middag. Sophie liep met Phlanaïda naar de stallen. Evangelie en Kathleena waren nog bezig in de stallen. “Evangelie, weet je waar Cal is?” Evangelie wees de gang in. “Hij was daar ergens paarden aan het opzadelen.” “Dankjewel. Zijn jullie bijna klaar, trouwens? Want dan kunnen jullie ook mee.” Evangelie keek Sophie aan. “Wat ga je doen dan?” “Ik ga met Cal op buitenrit. Jullie mochten ook mee.” Evangelie en Kathleena keken elkaar aan. “Als we deze stallen klaar hebben zijn we klaar. Dan kunnen we mee.” Sophie knikte. “Dan zien we jullie zo. Ik ga Cal zoeken.” Sophie en Phlanaïda liepen verder de stallen door. Ze vonden Cal in de gang waar de koninklijke paarden stonden. “Ah, jullie zijn hier. Hebben jullie Evangelie en Kathleena gevraagd?” Sophie knikte. “Ze komen er zo aan.” Cal glimlachte. “Ik heb bijna alle paarden klaar.” Cal wees naar vier stallen. “Kies maar één van die paarden uit. Het zijn allemaal makkelijke paarden, dus je hoeft niet bang te zijn als je niet heel goed kunt rijden.” Sophie keek naar de stallen. Ze zag dat Bucas, het trekpaard van het weeshuis, erbij stond. “Ik rij wel met Bucas.” Zei Sophie. Phlanaïda had een ander paard uitgekozen. Even later kwamen Evangelie en Kathleena aangelopen. Ze kozen ook snel hun paarden. Cal was in de stalgang al opgestegen. De vier meiden namen hun paarden aan de hand mee naar het plein en stegen daar op. “We gaan naar het bos toe. Daar kunnen we rustig rond rijden.” Zei Cal, terwijl hij de andere aankeek. Ze knikte. Cal liet zijn paard aandraven en hij reed voorop het plein van het kasteel af.

Al snel waren ze in het bos. Cal liet zijn paard aangalopperen. Hij keek even achterom. Sophie reed vlak achter hem. Phlanaïda en Evangelie reden achter elkaar achter Sophie. Kathleena reed alleen achteraan. Ze reden snel door de bossen heen. Op een heuvel liet Cal zijn paard halthouden. De andere stopte naast hem. “Als het druk is op het kasteel kom ik hier graag. Net iets achter deze heuvel ligt een meer tussen een hoop bomen. Het is prachtig daar. Iets verderop is een ruïne. Daar kom ik niet vaak, omdat het niet heel veilig is. Maar soms spook ik daar wel eens rond. Gewoon om te ontdekken.” Sophie keek Cal aan. Ze begon langzaam te merken dat ze het liefst zo dicht mogelijk bij Cal wilde zijn. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Het zou toch niet kunnen. Cal keek naar de andere. “Zullen we de lange weg terug nemen. Als we dan aankomen bij het kasteel is het bijna tijd voor het avondeten.” De rest knikte. Sophie knikte zachtjes. Ze was nog steeds aan het dagdromen over Cal. Cal draafde zijn paard aan. Sophie reed snel achter hem aan. Ze reden langs het meertje waar Cal het net over had. Het was inderdaad een sprookjesachtig meer, dacht Sophie. Ze galoppeerde langs de ruïne. Het begon langzaamaan wat donkerder te worden.

Terug bij de stallen nam Cal de teugels van alle paarden over. “Ik zal de paarden afzadelen. Dan kunnen jullie Vikadie zoeken. Zij zal jullie verder helpen.” Sophie en de andere liepen net het kasteel in toen Vikadie de trap afgelopen kwam. “Ah, daar zijn jullie. Kom mee naar mijn kamer, daar heb ik wat kleding die jullie kunnen lenen.” De groep volgde Vikadie naar haar kamer. “Dat is mijn kant van de kamer. Als je bang bent om in problemen te komen met Deamhanna, kun je het best aan deze kant van de kamer blijven.” Zei Vikadie, terwijl ze naar haar bed wees. Sophie ging op het bed zitten van Vikadie. Evangelie kwam naast haar zitten. Phlanaïda en Kathleena gingen eigenwijs op het bed van Deamhanna zitten. Vikadie keek de meiden aan. “Wie wil als eerst?” Phlanaïda stak haar hand op. “Ik wil wel.” Phlanaïda sprong enthousiast overeind. Vikadie keek even snel naar Phlanaïda. Snel zocht ze door haar kast heen. Ze trok een mintgroene jurk uit de kast. Ze gaf hem aan Phlanaïda. Snel trok ze de jurk aan. Phlanaïda draaide snel een rondje toen ze haar jurk aan had en de andere meiden keken naar de jurk. “Je ziet er prachtig uit, Phlan.” Zei Sophie. Vikadie was snel achter Phlanaïda gaan staan en ze deed Phlanaïda haar haar in een losse knot. Ze liet een paar losse plukjes langs Phlanaïda haar gezicht vallen. Terwijl Phlanaïda in de spiegel keek, gaf Vikadie een paarse jurk aan Evangelie. Evangelie trok de jurk snel aan en Vikadie begon een vlecht te maken in Evangelie haar haar. Kathleena kreeg een blauwe jurk. Ze liet haar haar gewoon loshangen. “Jullie zien er allemaal prachtig uit.” Vikadie grinnikte. “Nu ben jij aan de beurt.” Ze keek Sophie aan. Vikadie toverde een rode jurk uit de kast. “Wat een prachtige jurk. Hij is geweldig.” Sophie trok snel de jurk aan. “De jurk is officieel van Deamhanna geweest, maar ze zal hem niet meer herkennen.” Vikadie zette zwarte schoenen op de grond neer. “Trek die er bij aan. Dat zal prachtig staan.” Sophie stapte snel in de schoenen. Vikadie liep om Sophie heen en keek wat ze nog kon doen om Sophie er nog netter uit te laten zien. Snel begon Vikadie te vlechten. Toen Vikadie klaar was keek Sophie in de spiegel. Haar haar hing in een vlecht over haar schouder. De vlecht liep naar beneden uit in twee vlechten. “Dankjewel Vikadie.” Vikadie glimlachte. “Geen probleem.” Vikadie keek op toen de deur van de kamer open ging. Deamhanna kwam mopperend de kamer in met Cal en Alexander achter haar aangelopen. “Ik weet dat ik laat was, maar ik was echt wel komen op dagen hoor.” Sophie staarde geschrokken naar de grond. “Vikadie, wat doen al deze bediendes in onze kamer?” Voor Vikadie kon antwoorden stapte Cal al naar voren. “We kwamen deze meiden net op halen. Dan kun jij je rustig omkleden.” Cal stak zijn hand uit naar Sophie. Snel pakte ze zijn hand vast en ze ging dicht bij hem staan. Cal stak zijn andere hand uit naar Kathleena. Hij nam hen mee naar beneden naar de eetzaal. Alexander nam Evangelie en Phlanaïda mee.

Toen ze aankwamen bij de eetzaal deden de dienstmeisje de deuren al voor hen open. Sophie keek verbaasd de eetzaal door. Er stond nu maar één tafel. De koningin was met een paar bediendes aan het praten. De koning keek op toen de deuren open gingen. “Ah, onze gasten zijn er al.” Cal leidde Sophie en Kathleena naar hun plaatsen aan de tafel. Sophie zat links naast de koning. Deamhanna kwam de eetzaal ingelopen met Vikadie op haar hielen. “Wat zijn jullie laat meisjes. Normaal ben je ruim op tijd, Deamhanna.” Deamhanna zuchtte. “Mijn kamer werd gebruikt als kleedruimte voor bediendes.” Beet ze boos naar Vikadie toe. Deamhanna zag nu pas dat Sophie naast de koning zat. Ze zuchtte boos en ging snel op haar eigen plek naast de koningin zitten. De vriendinnen van Sophie gingen allemaal naast Sophie zitten. Cal ging tegenover Sophie zitten. Daarvoor moest hij wel naast Deamhanna gaan zitten. Toen iedereen wat te drinken had gekregen begon Alexander als eerst te praten. “Uwe majesteit, kent u de jongen die in de stallen werkt. Tom heet hij.” De koning knikte. “Ja, ik ken hem wel. Aardige jongen is dat. Hij houdt van grappen maken volgensmij.” Alexander beet op zijn lip. “Hij is al 3 dagen vermist. Heeft u iets over hem gehoord of heeft u hem misschien gezien?” “Sorry Alexander, ik heb hem niet gezien.” Alexander ging verloren achterover zitten. “Maar dat is vreemd, vader. Want hij is hier vermist geraakt en niemand op het kasteel lijkt er iets van te weten.” Zei Vikadie. “We hebben iedereen al gevraagd.” Zei Alexander. “Dat is niet helemaal waar.” Zei Cal. “Ja, we hebben iedereen gevraagd. Maar er is iemand die steeds geen antwoord wil geven. Dat is Deamhanna.” Deamhanna verslikte zich bijna in haar slok water. “Verdenk je me ergens van?” Vroeg ze kattig terug. “Misschien wel, misschien niet.” Cal ging stevig overeind zitten en keek haar aandachtig aan. “Ik kan je zeggen dat ik hem in het bos heb zien lopen. Ik zag dat er ook een hutje was gebouwd daar. Maar verder heb ik hem niet gezien.” In de toon van haar stem was duidelijk dat ze een punt achter de discussie wilde zetten. Opeens schoot Sophie iets te binnen. “Deamhanna, is het echt zo dat je al sinds je 6e ofzo voor de paarden zorgt die worden gebruikt voor het vierendelen. Ik hoorde dat ergens op de markt.” “Dat klopt inderdaad. Waarom wilde je dat weten?” Vroeg Deamhanna. “Ik heb laatst staan kijken bij het vierendelen. Ik vond het vreselijk. Hoe kun je daar al aan meehelpen als je 6 jaar bent?” Vroeg Sophie verwonderd. “Ik heb altijd geleerd dat het slechte mensen zijn en slechte mensen moet je straffen met een straf die gelijk is aan hun daden.” Zei Deamhanna met een grijns. “En ik help graag om mijn toekomstige koninkrijk veilig te houden.” Deamhanna deed alsof ze afgeleid was, zodat het gesprek zou stoppen.  
“We dwalen af van het onderwerp waar we mee bezig waren.” Zei Cal, terwijl hij met zijn vuist op tafel sloeg. “Deamhanna je zei dat je hem in het bos had zien lopen en ook dat je een hut had gezien. Waar was dat?” “Wel een stuk van het rijpad af. Het was een redelijk eind het bos in.” Legde Deamhanna vlug uit. Cal bleef haar doordringend aanstaren. “Je verdenkt me echt ergens van of niet soms!” Snauwde Deamhanna, terwijl ze opstond. “Ik doe mijn best om jullie te helpen, maar als Cal hier me niet vertrouwd kunnen jullie het mooi vergeten.” De koningin wilde Deamhanna nog tegen houden, maar die stormde al woedend de zaal uit. Cal zuchtte. “Ik vertrouw haar gewoon niet en als zij niet normaal kon doen.” Cal keek strak naar de tafel toen hij zag dat de koningin boos zijn kant op keek. “Sorry hoogheid.” Mompelde hij zachtjes.  
  



	8. Laat in de nacht

Het was nacht. Deamhanna had liggen wachten tot haar zus sliep. Zachtjes sloop ze uit haar bed. Ze liep snel even naar het raam. Rustig keek ze naar de maan. Het was ongeveer midden in de nacht. Deamhanna sloop zachtjes de gang op. Langzaam liep ze naar de kamer van Cal. Zachtjes duwde ze de deur open. De kamer was erg donker. Het bed van Cal stond in de meest linkerhoek van de kamer. Zoekend keek Deamhanna de kamer rond. Na een tijdje waren haar ogen gewend aan de duisternis in de kamer. Direct zag ze de standaard met vechtuitrusting van Cal staan. Voorzichtig sloop ze er heen. Ze keek snel naar de uitrusting. “Ik moet zijn zwaard meenemen. En ik moet niet vergeten om te controleren of hij andere wapens heeft.” Fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. Voorzichtig trok ze het zwaard uit de schede. Ze keek verschrikt op toen ze per ongeluk de punt van het zwaard tegen de grond liet slaan. Cal draaide zich alleen om. Deamhanna keek snel weer naar de uitrusting. Ze zag ook nog een dolk aan de riem van de uitrusting hangen. Snel pakte ze de dolk en snel liep ze de kamer weer uit. Ze rende zachtjes naar de stallen en liep naar de zadelkamer waar de spullen van de friezen lagen. Ze deed de zadelkamer snel open met de sleutel en gooide het zwaard en de dolk in een hoek. Snel gooide ze er een paardendeken overheen. Daarna deed ze de kamer weer op slot. Ze rende zo snel als ze kon weer naar haar kamer en voorzichtig ging ze weer in haar bed liggen.

De volgende ochtend liep Deamhanna langzaam naar de eetzaal. Ze gaapte toen ze zaal binnenkwam. Vikadie en Alexander zaten al aan de tafel. “Heb je goed geslapen? Je ziet er vermoeid uit.” Zei Vikadie bezorgd. “Ik heb een beetje wakker gelegen vannacht. Maar het gaat wel.” Zei Deamhanna zuchtend. Ze ging naast Vikadie zitten. “Ga je mee naar het weeshuis om de weeskinderen op te halen?” Deamhanna keek even verbaasd. “Ik dacht dat die bleven slapen in het kasteel na het diner gisteravond.” Vikadie schudde haar hoofd. “Ze zijn ’s avonds laat nog teruggegaan. Maar ga je dan straks mee.” Deamhanna haalde haar schouders op. “Tuurlijk.” Zei ze, terwijl ze snel wat te eten pakte. “Wanneer gaan we dan?” Vroeg Deamhanna. “Als Cal wakker is en als iedereen zijn eten op heeft.” Op dat moment kwam Cal de eetzaal binnengelopen. Deamhanna en Cal keken elkaar even strak aan. Deamhanna staarde daarna weer naar haar bord met eten. “Goedemorgen Cal, heb je goed geslapen?” Cal zuchtte. “Ik werd midden in de nacht even wakker. Ik weet niet waarom. Maar verder heb ik prima geslapen.” Deamhanna stond op. “Ik ga vast naar de stallen. Ik zie je zo bij de stallen, Vikadie.” Vikadie knikte. “Tot zo.”

Deamhanna had haar eigen paard al opgezadeld en was net klaar met één van haar andere friezen. Vikadie kwam aanlopen. “Ben je klaar? Cal en Alexander staan al te wachten op het plein met de andere paarden.” Deamhanna knikte. Ze steeg op in de stalgang. Vikadie liep naast haar mee naar buiten en steeg daar op haar eigen paard. “Laten we gaan.” Alexander draafde weg. De rest ging snel achter hem aan. Alexander hield zijn paard even in en ging naast Vikadie rijden. “Waarom heb je háár meegenomen? Je weet dat Cal haar niet meer vertrouwd.” “Maar ze is mijn zus. Ik kan haar niet laten zitten. Waarom vertrouwd Cal haar niet dan?” Alexander keek even snel naar de andere. “Cal denkt dat ze dieven of moordenaars geholpen heeft om het kasteel binnen te komen. De verdwijning van Tom is vreemd. Maar afgelopen nacht is zijn zwaard gestolen. Daarom zei hij dat hij wakker was geworden in de nacht.” Vikadie keek Alexander aan. “Wát?! Weet niemand waar zijn zwaard gebleven is? Is hij het niet ergens kwijtgeraakt?” Cal kwam aan de andere kant van Vikadie reden. “Ik heb mijn zwaard die avond nog extra laten oppoetsen en daarna heb ik het zwaard in de showschede gedaan. Ik weet dus zeker hij gestolen is.” “Zijn er geen bewakers die wat hebben gezien?” Zei Vikadie verdedigend. Ze keek even naar haar zus die helemaal alleen vooraan reed. “Ik denk niet dat Deamhanna ooit iets zou kunnen stelen. Ze is de troonopvolgster, ze zou niks verkeerd kunnen doen.” Het groepje stopte met praten toen Deamhanna omkeek. “We zijn er.” Zei Deamhanna rustig. Vikadie draafde naar haar toe. “Ik ga wel kijken of ik Sophie kan vinden.” Toen ze bij het weeshuis aankwamen zagen ze Samira al buiten zitten. Ze keek op toen ze hen aan hoorde komen. “Daar zijn mijn twee lievelingsnichtjes.” Zei ze, terwijl ze naar Vikadie en Deamhanna toe liep. Cal en Alexander stonden iets verderop te wachten. Ze keek verdrietig en ongerust. “Gaat het Samira? Hoe is het?” Zei Vikadie. “Tom is nog steeds vermist. Ik ben gewoon zo ongerust. Die arme jongen. Hij was pas drie jaar oud toen hij hier kwam. Zijn vader was vermoord door de wachters van de koning. Ze dachten dat hij een aanslag aan het plannen was op de koning. De moeder van Tom was vermoord door struikrovers. Tom heeft als peuter weken door het dorp gezworven. Daarna vond iemand hem en toen bracht die hem naar mij toe.” Samira zat bijna te huilen. Deamhanna verstopte een gemene glimlach achter haar hand. “Dat is verschrikkelijk.” Vikadie rende naar Samira toe en omhelsde haar. “We zullen hem vinden. Dat beloof ik.” Alexander keek zoekend rond. “Weet je waar Sophie en de andere zijn?” Vroeg hij. “Sophie zit in de kantine met haar zus. De andere meiden weet ik eigenlijk niet.” Nog voordat Samira uitgepraat was spurtte Vikadie al naar binnen.

Na tien minuten kwam ze terug met de andere. Phlanaïda liep naar Samira toe en knuffelde haar. “Het komt allemaal goed Samira.” Zei Evangelie, terwijl ze het paard dat Alexander vasthield overpakte. Toen iedereen zat draafde de groep weg. Sophie zwaaide nog een keer achterom. “Deamhanna, jij hebt om een of andere reden altijd het rooster van iedereen in je hoofd. Weet je of we vandaag een drukke dag hebben? Anders kunnen we vanmiddag in het bos gaan zoeken voor Tom.” Zei Alexander. “Volgensmij is ons rooster niet zo heel druk vandaag.” Zei Deamhanna, terwijl ze diep nadacht. “Ga je ons helpen met zoeken?” Vikadie reed zoals gewoonlijk vrolijk om de hele groep heen. “Sorry, ik kan niet. Ik moet mijn paarden even beweging geven.” Vikadie schrok toen haar zus haar paard plotseling liet weg galopperen. Cal had het al door gehad en was achter haar aangegaan. Hij galoppeerde langs haar heen en zette zijn paard zijn voor haar paard. “Waar dacht jij heen te gaan?” Schreeuwde hij woedend. “Je helpt nooit mee als we gaan zoeken en je loopt altijd direct weg als we je er over vragen. Je hebt iets te verbergen of niet?” Deamhanna keek hem woedend in de ogen. “Ik zou, voor jouw eigen veiligheid, heel snel uit de weg gaan.” Cal liet zijn paard stevig stilstaan. “Ik ga nergens heen.” Beet hij toe. Deamhanna liet haar paard een paar passen naar achteren lopen. Het paard schudde met zijn hoofd. Cal schrok toen hij het andere oog van Diablo zag. Hij kon niet meer op tijd reageren. Diablo steigerde en sloeg Cal uit het zadel. Deamhanna stuurde Diablo om het paard van Cal heen en galoppeerde weg. Vikadie ging snel achter het paard van Cal aan die in paniek weg probeerde te rennen. Sophie sprong van haar paard af en rende naar Cal toe die bewusteloos op de grond lag. “Cal, alles goed?” Cal wordt wakker.” Vikadie kwam terugrijden. Het andere paard liep rustig achter haar aan. Toen ze Sophie zag zitten gooide ze haar een waterzakje. “Misschien wordt hij hier mee wakker.” Sophie goot langzaam het water over zijn gezicht. Na een tijdje kwam Cal weer bij kennis. “Wat is er gebeurd? Ik weet nog dat ik Deamhanna tegenhield en daarna dat ik viel. Toen werd alles zwart. Ik kan me nog een rood paardenoog herinneren.” “We dachten dat ze je zou verpletteren. Ze liet haar paard steigeren en daardoor viel jij.” Zei Evangelie geschrokken. “Ze is echt vreemd af en toe. Maar we moeten nu eerst naar het kasteel gaan.” Antwoorde Alexander. Cal stond direct op en wilde naar zijn paard lopen. Na een paar stappen viel bijna weer om. Sophie rende naar hem toe en hield hem overeind. Ze hielp hem om op zijn paard te stappen. Daarna steeg Sophie zelf op. Alexander en Sophie gingen naast hem rijden als bewaking dat hij niet weer van zijn paard af zou vallen.


	9. De voorbereiding

Deamhanna was naar de bibliotheek van het kasteel gelopen. Ze had snel wat boeken bij elkaar gepakt en nu was ze onderweg naar haar werkkamer gegaan. Ze draaide de deur op slot en liep rustig naar haar schrijftafel. Ze pakte een dagboek uit de la van haar bureau. Ze sloeg het open op de bladzijde waar als laatst op geschreven was.  
 ** _Datum 16 november 1332_**

**_Sebastiaan ziet er steeds meer gebroken uit. Ik denk dat ik nog even door moet gaan. Dan kan ik hem daarna naar het jachtkasteel brengen._ **

**_  
Datum 18 november 1332  
Ik kan dit niet tegenhouden. Ik wil het stoppen, maar ik kan het niet. Ik heb vader gevraagd of hij haar kan bevrijden, maar hij zegt dat dat niet veilig is._ **

****

**_Datum 20 november 1332_ **

**_Vannacht heb ik Sebastiaan naar het jachtkasteel gebracht. Ik heb hem volledig in mijn macht en hij luistert naar alles wat ik vraag. Ik ga binnenkort mijn volgende slachtoffer uitzoeken._ **

****

**_Datum 25 december 1332_ **

**_Ik heb mijn nieuwe slachtoffer gevonden. Het is weer een jongen van het weeshuis en hij gaat ook in de paardenstallen werken. Ik vertrouw hem niet en ben bang dat hij mijn paarden of mij iets aan gaat doen. Misschien ontdekt hij mijn geheim wel. Het is een erg slimme jongen. Dus ik ga met hem afrekenen voordat hij mij iets kan aandoen._ **

****

Deamhanna pakte een veer en schreef snel een kort verslag van de laatste paar dagen. Toen ze klaar was stopte ze het boekje weer terug in de la. Daarna pakte ze een stuk leeg perkament. Ze schreef een korte brief. Ze nam één van haar valken en liet die de brief vliegen. “Deze brief moet naar het bos. Je weet waar het heen moet.” Ze stuurde de valk weg door het open raam. Deamhanna ging weer aan haar schrijftafel zitten en pakte het bovenste boek van de stapel en legde het voor haar neer. Ze veegde het stof van de kaft. Het was een boek over de geschiedenis van Schotland. Ze begon te lezen en ondertussen maakte ze aantekeningen op een stuk perkament.  
Na een paar uur sloeg ze het boek dicht. Ze liep haar werkkamer uit. Terwijl ze naar beneden liep kwam Cal de trap opgelopen. Hij keek haar woedend aan. “Het spijt me echt heel erg. Ik schrok van jou en Diablo schrok van mij. Ik hoop dat het niet te veel pijn deed.” “Je schrok helemaal niet.” Beet Cal haar toe. Cal wilde verder praten, maar Deamhanna kapte zijn woorden af door hem te zoenen. Cal was verbaasd, maar daarna beantwoorde hij haar zoen.  
  


Sophie liep lachend met Vikadie door het kasteel. “Wat zullen we nu gaan doen? Boogschieten, paardrijden? Wil je leren om een havik of een uil te vliegen?” “Zullen we vragen of we wat mogen maken in de keuken? Ik heb zin om wat te bakken.” Zei Sophie. “Goed plan. Ik heb honger en misschien kan ik dan een appel te pakken krijgen.” Ze rende naar de keuken. “Hallo, Marith. Kunnen we helpen met eten maken. We vervelen ons een beetje.” Zei Vikadie met een glimlach. “Tuurlijk. Jullie kunnen helpen met het eten voor vanavond klaar te maken. We gaan sla maken en als vlees zit er varken bij.” Zei Marith, terwijl ze een kom pakte en sla erin deed. Vikadie begon een ander keukenmeisje te helpen met het service schoonmaken en Sophie ging het vlees klaar maken. Vikadie was vrolijk een gesprek begonnen met het meisje dat ze hielp. “Hoe lang werk je al in het kasteel, Nuala?” “Ik denk 17 jaar. Ik woon als sinds ik me kan herinneren op het kasteel. Mijn hele familie bestaat uit bediendes.” Vikadie knikte geïnteresseerd. “Dat is best lang. Ik hoor dat er bijna ieder jaar wel mensen ontslagen worden.” “Ach ja. Ze zijn redelijk blij met mij.” Lang bleef het stil. “Vikadie, mag ik wat vragen?” Vikadie knikte. “Tuurlijk.” “Zijn Cal en Deamhanna verliefd op elkaar?” Vikadie keek haar verbaasd aan. Sophie had het ook gehoord en die keek verbaasd hun kant op. “Niet zo ver ik weet. Hoezo?” Vroeg Vikadie. “Toen ik naar buiten liep om wat kruiden op te halen die gebracht waren zag ik ze zoenen op de trap.” Sophie staarde verslagen naar de grond. Vikadie schudde verbaast haar hoofd. “Ik zal het aan Deamhanna vragen. Ik had het niet verwacht namelijk.” Is het eten bijna klaar?” Vroeg Marith vanaf de andere kant van de keuken. “Ja hoor. Alles is klaar hier.” Riep Nuala terug. “Ik ga vast naar de troonzaal.” Zei Vikadie snel.

  
Vikadie wilde net de keuken uitlopen toen de deur open zwaaide. Deamhanna stapte statig de keuken in. Direct werd het doodstil in de keuken. Deamhanna keek met een voldane grijns op haar gezicht de keuken rond. “Is het eten klaar? We zitten al tien minuten te wachten.” Ze keek boos naar Marith. Toen vielen haar ogen op Sophie. “En dat zal wel weer aan jou gelegen hebben of niet?” Beet ze woedend richting Sophie. “Dat is niet waar! We hebben zo hard ons best gedaan.” Vikadie was de enige die tegen Deamhanna op durfde te staan. Deamhanna was iets groter dan Vikadie en keek dus alsnog op haar neer. “Voor deze ene keer dan.” Siste Deamhanna woedend tegen haar zus. Ze draaide zich op haar hakken om en liep snel weer terug naar de eetzaal. Vikadie draaide zich snel om naar Marith en Sophie. “Schiet op. Mijn zus heeft blijkbaar een slecht humeur en dan wil je geen problemen met haar. Ze heeft nogal wat invloed hier in het kasteel en ze is ook niet beroerd om de waarheid te verdraaien.” Sophie keek verschrikt op. “Bedoel je dat je zus goed kan liegen?” Vroeg ze verbaasd. “Ja, eigenlijk wel. Hoezo?” Sophie keek Vikadie bezorgd aan. “Wat als ze al die tijd heeft? Dan had Cal al die tijd gelijk. Wat als ze wel iets te maken heeft met die verdwijning.” Vikadie staarde geschokt naar de grond, maar ze leek het ook wel te begrijpen. “Ik zal erachter gaan.” Zei ze snel.  
Vikadie rende snel naar de eetzaal. Vikadie van Aberdeen, je bent veel te laat!” Zei haar moeder streng. Vikadie zag dat Deamhanna trots overeind ging zitten. “Ik zou willen dat je eens een keer een voorbeeld zou nemen aan je zus. Die is altijd netjes op tijd en haar kleding zit nooit onder de modder.” Haar moeder keek naar de zoom van Vikadie haar jurk. Vikadie liep vlug door en ging in haar stoel naast Deamhanna zitten. Alexander en Cal zaten tegenover haar. “Is die jongen al terecht? Die stalhulp?” Vroeg de koning. “Nee, vader. Ik heb dus al twee nieuw meisjes geregeld voor in de stallen. Waarschijnlijk is die jongen vermoord door een dier in het bos.” Zei Deamhanna rustig. “Dat geloof ik niet. Ik ben kortgeleden nog in het bos geweest en ik zag nergens bloedsporen of iets dat leek op een gevecht.” Cal keek Deamhanna strak aan. “Anders gaan we morgenmiddag met zijn alle zoeken.” “En dan kunnen Sophie en de andere ons ook helpen.” Vulde Vikadie Alexander aan. “Goed plan. Ik doe mee. Alleen moeten we nu nog zien of Deamhanna mee wil.” Zei Cal. “Natuurlijk ga ik mee. Op Vikadie na ken ik bos het beste.” Zei Deamhanna. “Kunnen Sophie en de andere dan hier op het kasteel blijven slapen? Dan zouden we morgenochtend al kunnen beginnen met zoeken.” Vikadie keek haar moeder lief aan. “Dat is goed lieverd. Maar nu moet je eerst je eten op eten.” “Ik ga vast naar mijn kamer, moeder. Ik wil vanavond nog even buiten rijden.” Deamhanna stond op van de tafel en liep al weg. Haar moeder wilde haar nog tegenhouden, maar Deamhanna sloeg de deur al dicht.

Deamhanna rende snel naar haar kamer. Ze deed de deur van haar kamer dicht. Snel pakte ze een donkerbruine jurk en wisselde die om voor de jurk die ze nu aan had. Daarna pakte ze haar cape en knoopte die om. Ze rende de trappen af en liep direct door naar de stallen. Ze zadelde de tinker op en pakte een halstertouw die ze aan het halster van de andere twee friezen knoopte. Snel reed ze het bos in.  
Na ongeveer dertig minuten galopperen kwam ze aan bij het jachtkasteel van haar vader. Ze zette de paarden in de stallen. Daarna reed ze snel weer terug met de tinker. Toen ze terug kwam bij het kasteel schrok ze. Cal stond haar op te wachten en Sophie en Alexander stonden vastberaden naast hem. Dit keer was het Vikadie die een beetje verslagen achteraan stond. “Waar ben je net geweest? En waar zijn je twee andere paarden?” Vroeg Cal. “Wat? Ik weet niet wat je bedoelt.” Deamhanna leek een beetje uit het veld geslagen. “Ik heb de paarden naar het bosweiland gebracht.” Antwoordde ze snel. “Natuurlijk.” Mompelde Cal. “Ik denk persoonlijk dat je liegt en dat je meer weet over de verdwijning.” Deamhanna dacht snel na. Ze begon zachtjes te lachen. “Oké, je hebt me door. Ik ben zelf al op zoek gegaan naar de dader. En ik ben al op een redelijk spoor.” Zei ze trots. Sophie keek verbaasd. “Echt waar? Dat had ik helemaal niet verwacht. “Zei ze opgewonden. “Nee, ik ook niet.” Zei Cal met weinig vertrouwen. “Ik ga nu mijn paard even afzadelen, dus als jullie me zouden willen excuseren.” Deamhanna reed om de groep heen en stapte de stallen binnen. Ze steeg vlug af en haalde het zadel en het hoofdstel van haar paard af. Het paard liep uit zichzelf naar de stal. Snel hing ze de spullen in haar eigen zadelkamer. Ze deed de staldeur dicht en liep snel weer naar het kasteel.


	10. Een ongeplande executie

Midden in de nacht stapte Deamhanna uit haar bed. Zachtjes wisselde ze haar nachtjapon om voor dezelfde bruine jurk van gisteravond. Ze knoopte haar cape weer om en liep naar de kerkers. Toen ze in de gang van de kerkers stond hoorde ze Tom al om hulp roepen. Ze trok de deur van zijn cel open. Hij keek even vol hoop naar de deur, maar zodra hij haar zag doofde zijn hoop direct weg. Hij zakte moedeloos op de grond. Zonder iets te zeggen liep Deamhanna naar de handboeien. Ze maakte ze los en bond een stevig touw om zijn polsen. “Opstaan, moordenaar. Ik heb nogal een strak schema.” Mopperde ze. “Ik ben geen moordenaar! Waar heb je het over?!” Riep hij. “Ik weet wie je vader was en mijn vermoede klopt altijd. En alsnog één keer zo hard schreeuwt, doe ik je wat.” Ze trok hem omhoog en sleepte hem de cel uit. Hij stribbelde heel erg tegen, maar Deamhanna trok hem mee.  
In de stallen zette ze hem vast aan de muur en zadelde snel Diablo op. Ze hing manden over de rug van de tinker en gooide de tuigen voor het vierendelen erin. Tom keek geschrokken toe en toen Deamhanna hem weer van de muur kwam losmaken probeerde hij het touw uit haar handen te trekken. “Goed geprobeerd, maar dit gaat je echt niet lukken.” Verslagen liet hij zich meevoeren.

Toen Deamhanna bij het jachtslot aankwam zag ze Sebastiaan al staan. Sebastiaan was een jongen die vroeger ook in de stallen had gewerkt. Ze had hem zo veel gemarteld dat hij alles voor haar deed. Terwijl ze afsteeg duwde ze hem het touw waar Tom mee vast zat in zijn handen. “Hier houdt vast. Ik tuig even de paarden op.” Tom zakte vermoeid op zijn knieën. Hij keek angstig naar Deamhanna. Deamhanna haalde snel de tuigen uit de mand en legde ze snel op de ruggen van de twee friezen die ze hier in de stallen had gezet. Ze deed snel alle riempjes vast. Ze haalde de manden van rug van de tinker en maakte ook zijn tuig vast. Als laatste zadelde ze Diablo af en deed zijn andere tuig om. Deamhanna liep naar Tom toe. Ze trok hem hardhandig overeind. Hij stond te trillen op zijn benen en hij struikelde angstig naar achteren. Hij probeerde bij haar weg te komen. “Nee, nee. Alsjeblieft! Laat me leven! Ik zal alles voor je doen.” “Houdt je mond!” Deamhanna nam het touw over en trok hem naar midden van het plein. Ze klikte de boeien van de twee friezen paarden aan zijn benen vast. Daarna maakte ze één van zijn handen los en klikte de boei van de tinker daaraan. Als laatst riep ze Diablo naar zich toe en ze maakte Tom zijn andere hand vast in het tuig. “Jongens, stappen!” Riep ze naar de paarden. Tom schreeuwde het uit van de pijn toen zijn spieren werden opgerekt. Met een gemene grijns keek Deamhanna toe. “Ik kan hier zo van genieten.” Mompelde ze. Ze liet haar paarden aandraven en daarna draaide ze zich om en liep het kasteel in.

Na dertig minuten kwam Deamhanna terug naar buiten. Ze grijnsde toen ze Tom zijn lichaam in stukken zag liggen. Maar ze zag tot haar verbazing dat haar paarden al losgemaakt waren. Ze keek woedend om zich heen. Opeens hoorde ze iemand huilen. Ze keek vlug waar het geluid vandaan kwam. In een hoekje van de stallen zat Phlanaïda te huilen. “Kom uit die stal.” Zei Deamhanna koeltjes. Phlanaïda schrok, stond snel op en liep angstig naar Deamhanna. “Laat je handen zien.” Beet Deamhanna haar toe. Phlanaïda liet haar handen zien. Ze zaten onder het bloed. Langzaam kreeg Deamhanna een gemene grijns op haar gezicht. “Ik heb een idee hoe ik deze beschuldigingen van me af kan schuiven.” Deamhanna sleepte Phlanaïda mee naar de voerkamer. “Hoe ben jij hier gekomen?” “Ik heb het trekpaard van het weeshuis opgezadeld en ben hier heen gereden.” Phlanaïda probeerde ver weg in een hoekje te kruipen. “Waar staat dat paard nu?” “Net buiten de poort van het kasteel. Ik ben zelf door het hek heen geklommen.” Zei Phlanaïda angstig. “Goed, heel goed.” Zei Deamhanna. “Oké. Jij luistert naar alles dat ik zeg. Als je dat niet doet zul je op dezelfde manier eindigen als je vriendje.” Zei Deamhanna streng. “Hij is mijn vriendje niet. Ik vond hem helemaal niet leuk…” “Hssst, ssst. Mond dicht. We rijden zo samen naar het kasteel en je laat mij het woord doen. Begrepen?” Phlanaïda knikte gespannen. Snel haalde Deamhanna het tuig van al haar paarden. Ze gooide alles in de mand en hing die mand weer op de rug van de tinker. Ze zadelde Diablo en knoopte touwen aan de halsters van de andere paarden. Voordat ze opsteeg, riep ze Sebastiaan. “Ruim het plein op als ik weg ben.” Hij knikte en maakte een buiging. Deamhanna reed met Phlanaïda mee naar haar paard en wachtte tot ze opgestegen was. “Volg mij. En doe geen domme dingen.” Deamhanna galoppeerde weg en reed in de richting van het kasteel bij het dorp. Ze hoorde dat Phlanaïda vlak achter haar zat. Deamhanna lachte gemeen en Phlanaïda kroop angstig in elkaar.


	11. Onderzoek

Toen ze bij het kasteel aankwamen stonden Cal, Vikadie, Sophie en de koningin buiten. “Daar is ze moeder.” Zei Vikadie, terwijl ze naar Deamhanna wees. De koningin draaide zich snel om. “Ach, lieverd. Waar ben je geweest? We dachten dat je ontvoerd was.” Zei ze, terwijl ze bijna in tranen uitbarstte. “Met mij is niks aan de hand. Maar ik heb wel de persoon gevonden die achter de verdwijningen zit.” Trots liet Deamhanna haar paard een paar passen opzij zetten. Sophie sloeg haar handen voor haar mond toen ze haar zusje zag huilen. “Wat? Nee, mijn zusje kan het niet gedaan hebben. Dat kan gewoon niet.” Deamhanna haalde de tuigen uit de mand gooide ze voor Sophie haar voeten. “Wat zit er op die tuigen?” Vroeg ze streng. “B-bloed.” Stammelde Sophie. Cal keek boos naar Deamhanna. “Laat je handen zien Phlanaïda.” Zonder iets te zeggen stak ze haar handen op die onder het opgedroogde bloed zaten. “Maar waarom Phlanaïda?” Snikte Sophie. “Hoe? Wat? Waarom heb je dit gedaan?” Sophie viel snikkend op haar knieën voor de hoeven van Diablo. Cal knielde naast haar neer en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. Hij bleef Deamhanna woedend aankijken. “Ik weet niet wat je van plan bent, maar ik zal er achter komen.” Fluisterde hij binnensmonds. “Ik smeek u. Zorg alstublieft dat ze niet wordt gewurgd. Ze is het enige wat ik nog heb.” Deamhanna lachte zachtjes. “Je weet toch dat ik daar niet over ga. Ik ga alleen over de paarden voor de doodstraffen. Niet over de doodstraffen zelf.” Deamhanna keek snel even naar haar moeder. Die knikte naar een paar wachters dat ze Phlanaïda van haar paard moesten halen en haar naar de kerkers moesten brengen.  
Deamhanna was ook afgestapt en nam haar paarden naar de stal. Vikadie nam verslagen Bucas mee naar haar stal. “Hoe kan dit? Ik had iedereen verwacht, maar haar niet.” Zuchtte ze, terwijl ze het zadel van de rug van het paard haalde. “Ik weet het ook niet.” Zei Deamhanna die met moeite een grijns kon onderdrukken. Toen alle tuigen weer in de zadelkamer hingen en alle paarden weer op stal stonden, liepen Vikadie en haar zus het kasteel in. Het was doodstil in het kasteel. Een dienstmeisje kwam naar hen toegelopen en vertelde dat iedereen naar de rechtszaal van het kasteel was gegaan. Vikadie rende voor haar zus uit. Toen Deamhanna bij de deur aankwam stond haar zus gespannen bij de deur te wachten. “Loop gewoon naar binnen. Wat is het ergste dat kan gebeuren.” Mopperde Deamhanna. “Sophie kan haar zusje kwijtraken.” Beet Vikadie terug. Ze keek Deamhanna strak aan. “Ik ken je niet zo.” Vikadie duwde de deur open en liep snel naar binnen. Ze veegde de tranen uit haar ogen. De koning zat op zijn troon op het balkon aan de andere kant van de kamer. Hij keek uit op het midden van de zaal. De koningin stond naast hem. Aan de zijkant van de kamer waren vakken, waar de toeschouwers stonden. Sophie zat in één van de vakken te huilen. Cal zat naast haar en probeerde haar te troosten. Evangelie was ook aan het huilen. Ze zat dicht tegen Alexander aan. Alexander omhelsde haar zachtjes. Kathleena was heen en weer aan het dralen. Heel even kruiste haar blik die van Deamhanna. Ze keek snel weg.  
De koning stopte zijn gesprek met de koningin en keek naar zijn dochters. “Ah, jullie zijn ook gearriveerd. Jullie mogen bij mij komen staan” Zei hij snel. Deamhanna liep statig naar haar vader toe, maar Vikadie liep naar Sophie en de andere toe. “Vikadie, wat doe je?” Snauwde Deamhanna. “Ik wil niet verantwoordelijk gehouden voor welke keuze jullie ook maken. Ik wil Sophie steunen.” Riep Vikadie terug. Deamhanna keerde haar woedend de rug toe en liep snel de trap op naar de troon van haar vader.

De koning gaf de bewakers het bevel om de gevangene op te halen. Phlanaïda liet zich gewillig meevoeren. Ze keek even woedend naar Deamhanna, maar die beantwoorde haar blik met een grijns. Toen de bewakers haar los hadden gelaten keek Phlanaïda naar de koning. “Ik zweer u. Ik heb Tom niet vermoord!” Riep ze. “Ze heeft gelijk. Ze kan het niet gedaan hebben.” Snikte Sophie. “Ze is een moordenaar!” Zei Deamhanna streng tegen Sophie. “Het kan niet anders dan dat het Deamhanna is. Alles wijst haar richting in.” Riep Cal woedend, terwijl hij opstond. De koningin liep naar de koning toe. “Kun je hier niet anders over nadenken. Ze is nog maar een jong meisje.” Fluisterde ze zachtjes. Deamhanna had het gehoord. “Moeder, ze is een moordenaar. We kunnen haar niet zomaar laten lopen.” Zei ze. “Ik zeg dat we haar moeten veroordelen.” Deamhanna keek naar haar vader. Sophie was opgestaan. “Alstublieft, ze is het enige wat ik nog heb. Laat haar alstublieft gaan.” Smeekte ze. Deamhanna keek streng naar haar vader. Hij leek het een lastige keuze te vinden. Hij zuchtte even. “Veroordeling. Doodstraf.” Zei hij. Sophie rende naar haar zusje toe en viel snikkend om haar hals. De bewakers probeerde haar tegen te houden, maar de koning zei de ze haar moesten laten gaan. Cal stond woedend op. “Koning, néé! Ze kan het niet gedaan hebben en als ze het al was, hoe wist Deamhanna dan precies op welk moment op welke plaats moest zijn?” Riep hij woedend. “Ik reed er per toeval langs.” Siste ze terug. “Oh ja vast, en hoe wist Phlanaïda dan hoe die tuigen vast moesten?” Dit keer was het Phlanaïda die antwoordde. “Dat is niet zo moeilijk hoor. Ik begreep al hoe je ze los moest maken. Dus dan zou je ze ook vast kunnen maken.” Cal stond Phlanaïda verbaasd aan te gapen en Deamhanna ging met een triomfantelijk gezicht weer in haar troon zitten. “Dat meen je niet.” Mopperde Cal. “Ik win.” Fluisterde Deamhanna. De bewakers brachten Phlanaïda weer naar de kerkers. Sophie liep naar Deamhanna toe. “Wanneer?” Vroeg ze snikkend. “Over twee dagen.” Zei de prinses kalm.

De volgende dag was Deamhanna alleen maar in haar werkkamer bezig. Vikadie, Alexander, Kathleena, Evangelie, Cal en Sophie hadden een paar paarden opgezadeld en zouden op onderzoek uitgaan. “Wat gaan we eigenlijk precies zoeken?” Vroeg Evangelie. “Bewijs om te zorgen dat ze mijn zusje niet gaan wurgen.” Zei Sophie. “Ze kwamen uit de richting van het jachtkasteel. Laten we daar eerst maar eens heen gaan.” Zei Vikadie en ze galoppeerde weg. De rest volgde haar snel. “Ik heb heel veel gezien van mijn zus. Maar zo bitter en koud heb ik haar nog nooit gezien.” Zei Vikadie. “Nee, inderdaad. Ik ken Deamhanna misschien niet zo heel goed, ze was altijd wel een beetje streng en bitter, maar dit is echt de top voor haar.” Zei Alexander, terwijl hij voorovergebogen op de nek van zijn paard hing. Na een korte tijd kwamen ze aan bij het kasteel. Toen ze het binnenplein opreden schrok de hele groep. Ze zagen midden op het plein nog een grote bloedvlek zitten. Nog steeds geschokt stapten ze af en zetten ze hun paarden in de stands. Ze liepen het kasteel in. “Laten we opsplitsen. Dan vinden we misschien sneller iets.” Zei Alexander. “Nee, als Deamhanna zich hier af en toe schuil houdt weten we niet wat we kunnen verwachten. “Het is dus veiliger om als een groep samen te blijven.” Zei Cal direct. Ze zochten eerst de hele begaande grond af. Plotseling stond Vikadie stil. “Wat is er? Heb je iets gevonden? Of hoor je iets?” Vroeg Evangelie. “In de kerkers.” Zei Vika vast. “Oké wacht. Blijf hier.” Zei Cal. Snel rende hij de andere kant op. De meiden keken elkaar verbaasd aan. Na tien minuten kwam hij terug. Hij had twee zwaarden bij zich en hij had een boog met pijlen. Hij gooide Alexander een zwaard toe. Handig ving die hem op liet hem even rondzwaaien. Cal gooide Vikadie de boog toe en daarna gaf hij haar de pijlen. Ze glimlachte en legde vast een pijl klaar in de boog. “Nu kunnen we naar beneden gaan. Nu kunnen we ons tenminste verdedigen.” Zei Cal en hij liep langzaam naar beneden. Sophie, Evangelie en Kathleena liepen vlug achter hem aan en Alexander en Vikadie sloten de rij.  
Toen ze beneden aan de trappen kwamen zagen ze een gigantische doolhof aan cellen. “Ik hoor geluid van helemaal achterin komen.” Alexander keek een beetje angstig naar het einde van de gang. “Nou, laten we gaan.” Vikadie rende de gang door. “Vikadie blijf hier. Je weet niet wie of wat het is.” Schreeuwde Cal haar na. “Het is goed. Het is een persoon. Hij zit nu in elkaar gekropen in een hoekje, omdat ik een pijl op hem richt.” Riep Vikadie terug. Cal moest even kort lachen. Toen rende hij en de rest snel naar Vikadie toe. Er zat een man met bruine haar. Hij had groenblauwe ogen, maar het leek alsof er een klein beetje rood doorheen zat. Hij keek geschrokken naar de groep. “Ik had jullie niet verwacht. Ik had iemand anders verwacht.” Zei hij gespannen. “Wie had je dan verwacht?” Vroeg Cal, die zich maar voordeed als de leider van de groep. “Dat kan ik niet zeggen. Sorry heer.” De jonge man kroop nog verder in de hoek. “Wie ben je en hou oud ben je?” Vroeg Vikadie streng. De rest van de groep keek haar raar aan. “Wat? Ik moest toch een voorbeeld nemen aan mijn zus. Dan doe ik dat toch.” Zei ze bijdehand. “Ik ben Sebastiaan en ik ben 21 jaar.” Ze de man. Sophie stapte voorzichtig naar voren. “Sebastiaan, wie had je verwacht? Het kan ons heel erg van pas komen, want er loopt een moordenaar in dit bos rond en we moeten weten wie het is. Misschien weet jij er meer van.” Vroeg ze vriendelijk. “Een meisje bezette door de duivel. Ze heeft haar zo zwart als de dood en ze heeft donkerbruine ogen die langzaam rood lijken te worden als je er lang in blijft kijken. Haar paarden zijn een kudde van zwarte duivels. Zelf rijdt ze op de grootste en sterkste van de vier.” Zei hij voorzichtig. Cal en Vikadie keken elkaar aan. “Droeg dat meisje een bruine jurk?” Vroeg Vikadie gehaast. “Ja, ja inderdaad.” De man knikte. “Hij klinkt gespannen. Wat als hij inderdaad is gemarteld. Dan zou het Deamhanna kunnen zijn.” Direct kroop de man in de hoek. “Was het inderdaad Deamhanna?” Vroeg Cal aan de man. Hij knikte angstig. “Wij zijn niet zoals zij is. Ik ben Vikadie. Deamhanna is mijn zus en ik weet hoe je je voelt.” Zei ze kalm en ze legde haar boog weg. “Je kunt ons vertrouwen. Als je ons alles verteld wat je weet van Deamhanna help je ons heel erg.” Hij knikte. “Kom we gaan eerst naar buiten. Daar is het wat gezelliger dan hier.”

Toen de groep buiten was begon Sophie verder te vragen. “Heb jij Deamhanna geholpen met dingen? We verdenken haar van een moord namelijk.” Zei ze kalm. “Ja, ja helaas wel. Ik was één van haar slachtoffers. Mij heeft ze in leven gehouden, maar twee van mijn vrienden heeft ze vermoord.” Zei hij. “En iedere vier maanden komt ze wel weer hiernaartoe met een nieuw slachtoffer. Gister ook weer.” Iedereen keek elkaar met een geschokte blik aan. “Mijn zusje is dus onschuldig! Ik wist het wel.” Zei Sophie vrolijk. “We zijn er nog niet Sophie.” Zei Cal. “Was dat meisje dat zich hier in de paardenstallen verstopte jouw zusje? Wat is er met haar gebeurd? Leeft ze nog? Deamhanna was woedend toen ze haar gevonden had.” Vroeg Sebastiaan. “Was Phlanaïda hier in de stallen?” Vroeg Alexander. “Heeft ze dan alles gezien? Waarom bijt ze dan niet van zich af?” “Alexander, grote vriend. Dan zou ze het moeten opnemen tegen Deamhanna En ik weet al wie die discussie zou winnen. Tuurlijk bijt ze dan niet van zich af.” Zei Vikadie. Cal nam de leiding weer over. “Phlanaïda is gevangengezet en zal morgen gewurgd worden. Alleen wij proberen nu het tegendeel te bewijzen.” Zei hij kalm. “Ik wil graag helpen.” Sebastiaan begon zich steeds rustiger te gedragen en werd minder bang. “Goed, maar met wie kan hij dan meerijden? We hadden namelijk niet gerekend dat er iemand mee terug zou komen.” Zei Sophie. “Ik denk het beste bij jou Sophie of bij Vikadie.” Zei Cal. “Oh het kan wel bij mij. Angus zal heel rustig doen.” Zei Vikadie snel. “Goed, dan rijden we zo terug naar het kasteel.” Hun paarden stonden allemaal nog rustig op het binnenplein. Vikadie steeg op en stak achter haar rug langs haar hand uit naar Sebastiaan. Hij pakte haar hand vast. Met een beetje hulp van de andere trok ze hem achterop bij haar paard. Daarna steeg de rest ook op. Ze draafde eerst rustig aan en daarna galoppeerde ze rustig aan.


	12. Een onderbreking in het plan

Deamhanna liep rustig richting de stallen. Ze zou haar paarden even wat eten gaan geven en ze zou ze even borstelen als beloning voor wat ze gedaan hadden. Toen ze bij de stallen aankwam zag ze ene witte shire aankomen. Toen hij dichterbij kwam zag ze dat het Samira was die het paard reed. Ze stopte bij Deamhanna. “Waar is je vader?” Vroeg ze snel. “Binnen, hij zit in een vergadering met een paar wachters en de bestuurders van andere gebieden.” Zei Deamhanna, terwijl ze verder wilde lopen. “Dat kan me niet schelen.” Zei Samira, terwijl ze afsteeg en de teugels van haar paard bij Deamhanna in de handen duwde. Die liep mopperend naar de stallen met het paard en zadelde hem af. Toen ze paard in de stal had gezet liep ze naar Diablo.  
Haar andere paarden keken geïnteresseerd over de deur. Ze pakte voor alle paarden een appel uit de voerhoek. Daarna pakte ze een borstel en begon Diablo in zijn stal te poetsen. Na een tijdje hoorde ze hoeven aankomen. Snel keek ze over de deur van de stal heen. Ze schrok toen ze de andere aan zag komen. Ze kroop snel onder de voerbak van Diablo. Ze hoorde dat de rest hun paarden in de stal zetten. “We moeten de koning vinden. We kunnen Phlanaïda nog redden.” Zei Sophie snel. De groep rende snel naar het kasteel. Snel kwam Deamhanna onder de voerbak vandaan. Ze legde snel de borstel weg en klopte haar jurk af. Ze aaide Diablo over zijn neus. “Het spijt me. Ik moet even snel naar het kasteel.” Ze rende snel naar het kasteel. Ze hoorde stemmen uit de ontmoetingszaal komen. Snel liep ze er naar toe. De dienstmeisjes die bij de deur stond deden snel de deur open. Samira stond met een gezicht dat nog iets weg had van woede tegenover de koning. De koning keek richting Deamhanna. “Ah, meisje. Daar ben je. Je kunt mooi helpen beslissen.” Deamhanna keek verbaasd. “Wat is het probleem, vader?” Vroeg ze lief. “Samira wil dat we Phlanaïda vrijlaten.” Voor het eerst in haar hele leven viel ze haar vader in de rede. “Dat gaan we dus zeker niet doen! Ze is een moordenaar!” Zei Deamhanna snel. Snel kalmeerde ze weer. “Maar we kunnen het wel verplaatsen naar twee dagen later. Als jullie binnen die tijd de echte moordenaar kunnen vinden zal de executie afgeblazen worden.” Deamhanna keek rustig de groep rond. “Dat is een heel goed plan.” Zei Cal, terwijl hij ongezien de rest aankeek. “Dat is inderdaad beter. Dan is het niet op de dag dat Deamhanna officieel koningin wordt.” Zei de koning. De rest keek elkaar verschrikt aan. “Wat zegt u?” Vroeg Vikadie geschokt. “Jouw zus wordt binnenkort tot koningin gekroond, omdat ze oud genoeg is om het land over te nemen.” Deamhanna keek met een gemene grijns naar Vikadie. “Had ik dat nog niet verteld? Dat ben ik dan helemaal vergeten door alle drukte.” Vikadie keek de andere aan. Dit was precies niet wat ze nodig hadden.  
  



	13. Commotie bij de kroning

Het was de dag van de kroning. Vikadie rende snel naar de binnenkomsthal van het kasteel. Daar had ze afgesproken met de rest. Toen ze daar aankwam zag ze bijna de hele groep staan, behalve Sebastiaan. “Waar is Sebastiaan?” Vroeg ze zenuwachtig. Als hij weg was werd het nog lastiger om te bewijzen dat Deamhanna achter de verdwijningen zat. “Geen idee. Ik dacht dat hij bij Cal en Alexander ook.” Zei Sophie. “Gisteravond was hij inderdaad nog bij ons. Maar vanochtend was hij niet meer op onze kamer.” Zei Cal. Alexander zuchtte. “Ik kon vanochtend mijn zwaard ook niet meer vinden. Mijn zwaard is misschien niet zo heel scherp, maar het is nog steeds een probleem.”

Deamhanna liep langzaam de trap af. Ze had een prachtige donkerblauwe jurk aan. In de binnenkomsthal zag ze de andere staan. Cal merkte haar als eerste op. Hij wilde boos naar haar toe lopen, maar Vikadie hield hem tegen. “Volg mijn voorbeeld of je het nu leuk vindt of niet.” Fluisterde ze. Vikadie richtte zich tot Deamhanna en maakte een diepe buiging. “Uwe hoogheid, ik had u niet zien staan. Wat brengt u zo vroeg in de hal?” De andere volgde het voorbeeld van Vikadie en maakte ook een diepe buiging. Alleen Cal bleef overeind staan. Vikadie zag het en trapte snel op zijn tenen. Cal schrok op en maakte snel een buiging. Deamhanna glimlachte tevreden. “Jij hoeft niet zo overdreven te doen, Vikadie. Ik ben nog steeds jouw zus. Van de rest vind ik het een aardig gebaar.” Vikadie ging snel overeind staan. “Waar ga je heen?” Vroeg ze snel. “Ik ga nog even door het kasteel lopen. Ik heb nu nog even de tijd daarvoor.” Zei Deamhanna. Ze liep snel naar buiten. Cal keek haar na. “Ze is een monster en ik moet en zal dat aan iedereen laten zien vandaag.” Mompelde hij boos.

Deamhanna liep over het plein van het kasteel. Op een paar dienstmeisjes na was er helemaal niemand. Dat scheelde een hoop voor Deamhanna haar plan. Deamhanna liep snel door de stalgang naar haar zadelkamer. Ze pakte het zwaard en de dolk die ze nog steeds verstopt lagen in de hoek. Toen ze in de richting van het kasteel liep, hoorde ze dat de andere nog steeds in de hal stonden. Snel liep ze via een andere deur naar de kerkers. Ze pakte de sleutels van de cel waar Phlanaïda is zat. Langzaam deed ze de deur open. “Wat heb je toch een geluk. De wurging is twee dagen verplaatst. Nu ga je pas over twee dagen dood.” Zei Deamhanna met een gemene grijns.  
Deamhanna legde het zwaard op de grond en pakte de dolk stevig vast. Ze liep naar Phlanaïda toe. Die keek haar niet eens aan. Ze wist dat als ze zich te veel zou gaan verzetten dat ze dan vandaag al zou sterven. Deamhanna legde het mes tegen de keel van Phlanaïda. Die slikte en hield haar adem in. Met een snelle beweging trok Deamhanna het mes weg. Phlanaïda wilde het uitschreeuwen van de pijn, maar ze hield zich in. Ze voelde het bloed langzaam uit haar nek sijpelen. Woedend keek ze naar Deamhanna, maar ondertussen merkte ze dat haar zicht vervaagde. Langzaam werd alles zwart. Ze hoorde nog net een gil van Deamhanna en het geluid van zwaarden tegen elkaar. Daarna viel ze flauw.

Deamhanna had zich snel omgedraaid toen ze voetstappen achter zich hoorde. Sebastiaan stond achter haar. Hij had het zwaard van Alexander vast en stond klaar om Deamhanna neer te steken. Deamhanna dook met een gil in de hoek waar ze het zwaard van Cal had neergelegd. Snel pakte ze het zwaard en blokkeerde de aanval van Sebastiaan. Ze duwde hem terug en krabbelde snel overeind. Ze dook snel langs hem heen zodat ze in de gang van de kerkers stond. “Sebastiaan, je luisterde alleen nog naar mij. Je vertrouwde mij alleen. Andere zouden nooit vrienden met je willen zijn. Daar is jouw familie te verrot voor geweest.” Snauwde ze. “Ja, en je hebt gelogen!” Schreeuwde hij. Woedend stormde hij op haar af. Deamhanna blokte zijn aanval en keek hem woedend langs het zwaard aan. “Dan kijken we nu toch gewoon wie er wint.” Deamhanna stond met haar rug naar de trap en was te gefocust om te merken dat de andere de trap af kwamen gerend en geschrokken stil bleven staan. “Jij hebt mijn geheim verpest” Riep Deamhanna woest. Ze verbrak de blokkade tussen de zwaarden, rende woedend om Sebastiaan heen en stak hem in zijn rug. Hij schreeuwde het uit en zakte op zijn knieën. Hij probeerde zich nog te verdedigen, maar hij wist dat het onmogelijk was. Snel zocht hij waar Cal stond en gooide het zwaard naar hem toe. Cal ving het zwaard snel op en keek angstig naar Deamhanna. Deamhanna plantte haar zwaard in de borst van Sebastiaan. Direct verslapte hij. Deamhanna keek uitdagend naar Cal. Uiteindelijk zette Deamhanna als eerst de aanval in. Alexander wurmde zich langs de twee heen en zorgde dat het lichaam van Sebastiaan niet in de weg zou liggen. Cal en Deamhanna zaten in een diep gevecht verstrengeld. Cal ontweek handig een aanval en dacht nu terug te kunnen aanvallen, maar Deamhanna blokte zijn aanval. “Je leert dus wel wat in die vechtlessen.” Grijnsde ze psychotisch, terwijl ze zijn zwaard uit zijn handen probeerde te duwen. Cal grijnsde. “Ik moet zeggen. Voor een prinses kun je best goed inschatten wanneer je iemand moet aanvallen.” Hij pakte zijn zwaard nog steviger vast. “Voor een prins vecht jij als een ezel.” Snauwde ze. Deamhanna haar stem klonk anders dan normaal. Cal schrok er van, maar liet zich niet afleiden. Deamhanna verbrak de blokkade en rende langs hem heen. Terwijl ze langs hem heen rende stak ze snel opzij. Ze voelde dat ze hem raakte en met zo veel mogelijk geweld, trok ze haar zwaard weer los. Cal zakte op zijn knieën. Hij hield Deamhanna op afstand en hij krabbelde snel weer overeind.  
Cal had nog een paar klappen gehad en begon nu slimmer te werken. Hij had gezien dat iets verderop een steen in de vloer iets hoger lag dan de andere stenen. Met moeite dreef hij Deamhanna daar met haar rug naar toe. Deamhanna zag de steen niet aankomen en viel hard achterover. Haar zwaard viel bij haar vandaan. Geschrokken keek ze op naar Cal. “Dood me alsjeblieft niet. Ik kan het uitleggen.” Fluisterde ze angstig. “Dat je het kan uitleggen zal vast. We zien wel hoe je dit gaat uitleggen aan je ouders. En natuurlijk ga ik je niet vermoorden. Ik ben geen monster, zoals jij.” Zei hij, terwijl hij de punt van zijn zwaard tegen haar borst zette. Deamhanna probeerde onder het zwaard uit te kruipen, maar Cal zette iets meer druk op zijn zwaard. Direct bleef ze stil liggen. “Jij gaat nergens meer heen.” Zei hij, terwijl hij naar Alexander gebaarde dat hij dichterbij moest komen. Snel kwam hij aangelopen om zijn broer te helpen. Alexander pakte Deamhanna bij haar armen vast. Cal legde snel zijn zwaard weg en nam haar van zijn broertje over. Hij sleepte haar mee naar een andere lege cel. Met enige moeite maakte hij haar handen vast in de handboeien aan de muur. Toen Cal weg wilde lopen probeerde Deamhanna op hem af te stormen. “Dat lukt je toch niet. En dat weet je zelf waarschijnlijk maar al te goed.” Zei hij koeltjes. Hij gooide de deur dicht.  
Sophie zat in de cel bij haar zusje. Ze aaide zachtjes over haar hoofd en fluisterde dat ze hen nu niet moest verlaten. Niet nu ze zo ver waren om haar hier levend weg te krijgen.

Evangelie en Kathleena waren Samira en de koning gaan halen. Cal liep naar Sophie toe. Hij zag direct de wond op de nek van Phlanaïda. “Ze moet naar de zusters in het kasteel. En snel. Misschien kunnen zij nog wat voor haar doen.” Sophie keek hem aan. “En jij dan. Ze heeft jou net zo erg te pakken gehad. Meerdere keren zelfs. Jij gaat daar nu ook heen.” Zei ze streng. “Sophie, met mij komt het goed. Echt waar.” Samira kwam de trap af gerend. “Waar zijn jullie? Ik hoorde dat jullie de echte moordenaar hebben opgesloten.” Zei ze bezorgd. “Samira, we zijn hier. De meeste van ons zijn niet gewond.” Riep Cal. Samira kwam naar hen toegelopen. Ze schrok van de wond van Phlanaïda. Snel knielde ze neer. Sophie liet Phlanaïda los. “Samira, zeg alsjeblieft dat je haar kunt helpen. Ik wil haar niet kwijt raken.” Snikte Sophie. Samira keek rustig naar de wond. “Het is geen diepe wond, maar bloedverlies kan haar wel verzwakken.” Samira keek naar Cal. “De koning komt zo. Waar hebben jullie de moordenaar opgesloten?” Cal wees naar de cel naast hen. “Wie was het?” Vroeg Samira, terwijl ze opstond en naar de cel liep. “Deamhanna.” Zei Cal kalm toen hij de deur open deed.

Toen Deamhanna merkte dat de deur weer openging stoof ze weer op de deur af. Dit keer met precies genoeg kracht, zodat ze niet weer terug zou vallen. “Je bent slimmer dan ik dacht.” Siste ze. Haar ogen waren van hun normale bruine kleur naar bloedrood veranderd. “Je bent een duivel.” Zei Cal met lichte woede. “Ja, ja dat klopt. Want dat is inderdaad wat mijn naam betekent.” Zei ze trots. “Daar kun je niet trots op zijn! Daar zou je je voor moeten schamen.” Riep Cal. Hij keek om toen hij de koning aan hoorde komen. “Vader, help! Ze denken dat ik dit gedaan heb.” Riep Deamhanna. Ze klonk angstig. De koning kwam snel naar haar toegelopen. Samira hield hem tegen. “Oom, het is niet wat u denkt. Deamhanna heeft Phlanaïda verwond en ze heeft Tom vermoord.” “Ze heeft Sebastiaan ook vermoord. Ze heeft geen seconde medelijden getoond.” Vulde Cal aan.  
“Is dat waar?” vroeg de koning. Vikadie kwam er ook bij staan. Ze durfde haar zus niet aan te kijken. “Ja, vader. Het is waar. We hebben allemaal gezien hoe ze Sebastiaan in koele bloeden vermoord heeft.” Vikadie wees naar de zwaarden die nog onder het bloed zaten. De koning keek naar Deamhanna die met hangend hoofd op haar knieën was gezakt. “Is dat waar?” Vroeg hij. “Ik kan me niks meer herinneren. Ik weet niets meer. Soms kan ik een paar dingen herinneren, maar het meeste is wazig.” Zei ze verdrietig. “Vader, vertel me. Ben ik bezeten door een duivel?” Deamhanna keek haar vader aan. “Zij heeft me overgenomen of niet. Je weet wie ik bedoel.” De koning schudde zijn hoofd. Cal werd het langzaam zat. “Koning, ik wil dit niet zeggen maar uw dochter is een moordenaar. Wat mij betreft eindigt ze op de brandstapel.” Zei hij.

De koning leek heel even te twijfelen, maar zuchtte daarna. “Cal, je hebt gelijk.” Deamhanna keek met een woedende blik naar Cal. “Je was geen moordenaar, zei je.” Siste ze zacht. “Ik heb geleerd dat ik slechte mensen moet straffen.” Antwoordde Cal, voordat hij de deur dicht sloeg. Langzaam begon het stil te worden in de kerkers. Bij de meeste mensen zou nu de paniek aanslaan, maar Deamhanna bleef rustig. Ze begon haar controle over haar lichaam weer te verliezen. Ze hoorde een stem in haar hoofd die haar vaag bekend voor kwam. “ _Ik ga je helpen Deamhanna. Laat mij dit doen.”_ Deamhanna wilde wat reageren, maar ze kon het niet. “ _Jongens, kunnen jullie me horen?”_ Deamhanna schrok toen ze een onbekende stem in haar hoofd horen. “ _Wat is er, D- ““Ik ben het niet echt. Jullie moeten mijn zus helpen. Ze zit gevangen in de kerkers van het kasteel.” “Moeten we haar nu bevrijden?”_ Vroeg een volwassen stem. “ _Nee Darren, nog niet. Nu is het te gevaarlijk. Waarschuw de anderen. Over twee dagen willen ze haar op de brandstapel zetten. Dan kunnen jullie haar bevrijden. En daarna zullen ze wat beleven.”_ Deamhanna glimlachte zachtjes. Ze had de stem herkent. “ _Dat zullen we doen. Moeten we de weerwolven ook meevragen?” “Ja, maar zorg dat je je tot die tijd gedeisd houdt. Ik wil niet dat ze jullie doden.”_ Even bleef het stil in haar hoofd. Deamhanna dacht dat de stemmen niet meer terug zouden komen. “ _Dan komen we haar over twee dagen redden.”_ Zeiden de stemmen nog snel en toen bleef het stil. Deamhanna zuchtte. “Dankjewel zus. Ook al heb je me in deze situatie gebracht, je helpt me er ook weer uit.” Fluisterde ze zachtjes.


	14. Koninklijke executie of ontsnapping..

Het was twee dagen later. De stemmen in Deamhanna haar hoofd hadden vroeg in de ochtend het plan uitgelegd. Deamhanna was er redelijk zeker van dat het plan zou werken. Om twaalf uur kwam Cal haar ophalen. Ze keek hem met haar ogen die nog steeds rood waren van woede aan. “Ik zou me zo los kunnen trekken, dat weet je hè.” Zei ze met een grijns. Hij duwde haar alleen maar voor zich uit en zei verder niets. Op het plein voor het kasteel was het druk. Het hele dorp leek er te zijn. Deamhanna grijnsde. Nog meer publiek voor de show. Cal had haar ondertussen naar de brandstapel gesleept en bond haar handen vast aan de houten paal. Daarna liep hij naar de rest van de groep die aan de linkerkant van het plein stond. Deamhanna hoorde niet wat de koning allemaal aan het vertellen was. Ze was zo druk bezig in haar hoofd te hopen dat het plan van haar redders zou werken.” Ze zocht het plein over. Opeens zag ze schuin achter op het plein dicht bij de poorten een groepje met elkaar staan fluisteren. Ze wist bijna zeker dat dat haar redders moesten zijn. Haar aandacht werd afgeleid door haar zus. Vikadie stond met gespannen boog klaar. De punt van haar pijl stond in de fik. Ze schoot de pijl naar de brandstapel toe. Toen de pijl het hout raakte begon het langzaam te branden. Op dat moment hoorde ze van achter op het terrein een wolf huilen. Ze wist dat het plan in gang was gezet. Direct was er chaos op het plein. Sommige mensen wilde achter de wolf aangaan, andere probeerde in veiligheid te komen. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag Deamhanna een lange jongen met donker haar op haar af komen. Met zijn lange nagels sneed hij de touwen los. “Ik zou graag een momentje willen houden om je te bedanken. Ik weet alleen niet of het je opvalt, maar het is een beetje druk op dit moment.” Grijnsde Deamhanna. Darren trok haar mee. Deamhanna keek achterom en zag dat Alexander achter hen aanging. Ze rende ongezien langs de paniekerige chaos naar de stallen. Darren gooide zijn wapens in de zadeltas en Deamhanna zadelde haar paard op. Ze gooide de deur open van haar andere paarden. Die volgde haar direct. Ze galoppeerde naar buiten. Darren greep de manen van één van haar andere paarden vast en sprong op zijn rug. De weerwolven en andere monsters volgde hun snel. Deamhanna keek even achterom. Ze zag dat Cal een groep ridders had verzameld en achter hen aankwam. Snel maakte ze een slidingstop en wachtte de groep op. Toen Cal zag dat ze stil stond reed hij in draf naar haar toe. “Je kunt nu luisteren en dan zal niemand gewond raken.” Deamhanna keek hem gemeen aan. “Tubaist agus bhàis bidh an rìoghachd seilig. A-mhaìn mar dùthaich riaghladh tha le bhith ‘a vampire, werewolf no le bhith ‘a Deamhan, an uair sin hithidh seo mallachd thog a bhith.” Zei ze, terwijl de lucht langzaam donkerder werd. Alexander keek geschrokken naar zijn broer. “Wat is er gebeurd?” Vroeg hij. “Ik weet het niet. Het is oud schots en alleen de koning en Deamhanna kunnen het nog spreken en verstaan.” Reageerde Cal terug. Deamhanna stuurde haar paard weer richting het bos en galoppeerde weg. De rest van de monsters joelde enthousiast alsof ze wisten wat Deamhanna had gezegd. Ze reden snel achter Deamhanna aan. Cal wilde Deamhanna eigenlijk volgen, maar het leek hem slimmer om terug te gaan naar het kasteel.  
  



	15. Epiloog

Het was ongeveer vier maanden na de hele chaos. Er was extra bewaking rondom het kasteel ingesteld. Sophie, Kathleena, Evangelie en Phlanaïda mochten in het kasteel blijven wonen, omdat het buiten het kasteel te gevaarlijk was voor hen. Sophie had Cal verteld dat ze verliefd was op hem. Ze was bang geweest voor zijn reactie, maar hij vertelde dat hij ook verliefd was op haar.  
Het was vroeg in de ochtend. Sophie liep met de andere meiden naar de stallen. “Vikadie, kun je echt niet vertellen wat de verrassing is?” “Nee, Sophie. Ik heb twee maanden mijn mond hier over moeten houden.” Zei Vikadie vrolijk. Ze liepen door de stallen naar het weiland net buiten het kasteel. Daar stond Cal met vier paarden te wachten. Sophie keek van Vikadie naar Cal. “Zijn deze paarden voor ons?” Vroeg Evangelie. “Helemaal.” Zei Alexander die achter één van de paarden vandaan kwam met een borstel. “Waar hebben jullie deze paarden vandaan?” Vroeg Kathleena. “Als cadeau vanuit andere koninkrijken.” Zei Cal met een glimlach. “Ik vind die crèmekleurige zo mooi.” Zei Phlanaïda. Cal keek snel welk paard ze bedoelde. “Oh, dat is een lusitano. Die komt uit Portugal. Echt een schat, heel vriendelijk en rustig. Wil jij die hebben, Phlanaïda?” “Heel graag! Ik vind hem zo mooi.” Zei ze vrolijk. Cal pakte het paard bij zijn halster en knoopte er een touw aan vast. Hij gaf haar het paard. Vrolijk liep ze met het paard naar de stallen. Kathleena koos een bruine Andalusiër en Evangelie koos een zwarte Lipizzaner.  
Sophie keek naar het paard dat overbleef. Het was een appelschimmel shire. Voorzichtig liep ze naar het paard toe. Het paard keek haar even verbaasd aan, maar liep daarna vrolijk naar haar toe. “Ze mag je wel. Dat is eigenlijk wel een wonder.” Zei een stem achter haar. Cal leunde op het hek. “Hoezo?” Vroeg Sophie, terwijl ze het paard aaide. “Dit paard is hier in de stallen geboren. Daarna is ze even verkocht geweest, maar nu is ze weer terug hier. Deamhanna heeft dit paard als veulen getraind samen met iemand anders. Dit paard is het enige wat we hier nog hebben als herinnering aan de chaos.” Zei hij. “Maar in tegenstelling tot Deamhanna is dit paard echt een schat.” Vervolgde hij met een glimlach. Sophie nam het paard mee naar de stal en zadelde hem snel op. De rest stond al klaar op het plein. “Maar waar gaan we heen rijden. We kunnen niet meer het bos in.” Sophie keek naar de rest. “We kunnen wel naar het dorp.” Vikadie zette haar paard aan in stap.

Toen ze het kasteel uitgereden waren galoppeerde Vikadie aan. Ze racete ze richting het dorp. “Halverwege weer even terug naar stap.” Riep Alexander haar achterna, terwijl hij achter haar aan racete. De rest ging lachend ook in galop.  
Ze kwamen in de buurt van het weeshuis. Rustig gingen ze over in stap. Sophie keek naar het gebouw. De koning had bevolen dat het gebouw opgeknapt moest worden. Het mooiste, maar ook het verdrietigste wat erbij was gekomen was de bloesemboom met een kruis eronder. Het was het monument voor Tom, Sebastiaan en alle andere jongens die vermist zijn geraakt. Toen ze voorbijgereden waren gingen ze langzaam over naar draf. “Ik vind dat ze een mooi monument hebben gekregen.” Zei Evangelie. “Zonder hen zouden wij misschien wel dood geweest zijn.” Kathleena rilde bij de gedachte. “We zijn nog niet veilig hè. Ik zal niet rusten tot alle monsters uitgeroeid zijn.” Zei Cal, terwijl hij snel doorreed.

Na de lange rit kwamen ze eindelijk aan in het dorp. Ze werden vrolijk ontvangen. “Iedereen, daar komen de kinderen van het paleis aan. Welkom allemaal.” Riep de handelsmeester die ook de bestuurder was van het dorp. “De mensen op het plein verzamelde zich om de groep heen. De prinsen en prinsessen stegen af. “Het is zo fijn om het kasteel weer eens te kunnen verlaten.” Zei Phlanaïda. De paarden werden in de speciale stallen gezet.  
Het was een leuke middag. Iedereen kletste gezellig met iedereen. Phlanaïda danste vrolijk met de dorpsbewoners. Af en toe moest ze rusten. Sophie en Cal danste samen over het plein.  
Iedereen schrok op toen er een ridder op een bruin paard het plein op gedraafd kwam. Cal was de eerste die zag dat het gewoon een ridder van het kasteel was. “Is er een probleem?” Vroeg hij. “Het gaat over de koning. Hij is dood gevonden in de wapenkamer.” Zei de ridder buiten adem. Cal leek het niet te bevatten. “Cal, jij bent dan nu koning.” Zei Vikadie. “Ben jij niet de koningin?” Vroeg Evangelie aan Vikadie. Vikadie schudde haar hoofd. “Ik heb afstand gedaan van de troon toen ik 9 was. De koning heeft vaak gezegd dat als Deamhanna geen koningin kon worden en hij geen koning meer kon zijn dat hij dan Cal de leiding over het land zou geven.” Vikadie richtte zich tot de ridder. “Hoe is de koning gestorven? Zijn er sporen van geweld?” “Nee, er zijn sporen van een worsteling gevonden, maar er is niets gevonden dat erop wijst dat er iemand anders in de kamer was.” Cal keek geschrokken voor zich uit. Wat als wat Deamhanna had gezegd een vloek was geweest. Hij schrok op toen hij aan de andere kant van het plein een kreet vanaf de daken hoorde. Hij keek woedend naar het geluid. Hij zag nog net een groep personen weg springen. Hij zou ze nog wel gaan zoeken. “Laten we maar teruggaan naar het kasteel. Het is niet veilig buiten.” Allemaal stegen ze op. “Ik beloof jullie dat ik dit tot op de bodem zal uitzoeken.” Zei Cal tegen de mensen op het plein. Snel galoppeerde ze weer terug naar het kasteel.  
Net voordat het donker werd kwamen ze daaraan. De koningin stond buiten te wachten. “Oh, god zij dank. Jullie zijn allemaal veilig.” Zei ze. Ze liep met hen mee naar de stallen. Vikadie was de eerste die haar paard afgezadeld had. Ze liep naar haar moeder toe en gaf haar een knuffel. Vikadie begroef haar gezicht in de haren van haar moeder. “Waarom?” Fluisterde ze snikkend. “Waarom moet ons dit overkomen?” “Geen idee, maar dit zal ooit wel voorbij zijn.” Zei de koningin troostend. De koningin keek Cal aan. “Ik weet zeker dat de koning het gewild zou hebben als jij het land over zou nemen.” Cal maakte een buiging. “Ik zal u niet teleurstellen.”


End file.
